


His Protective Embrace

by CagedNTorn, Mrs_Agget



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Mates, Mpreg Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNTorn/pseuds/CagedNTorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Agget/pseuds/Mrs_Agget
Summary: Threats on his life put Harry in danger. Little did he know that going into hiding would open up a whole new world for him...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Here I am, bringing a new fic I am writing with my good friend, CagedNTorn. We were just talking one day and the idea popped up! LOL Then we got really excited about it and it just had to be written. I hope y’all enjoy it!
> 
> Big thanks goes to Drarry Black and bookworm92, for being our betas. They do an excellent job!!
> 
> We don’t own any of the characters in this fic. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. We just have fun with them :)

Harry never wanted to be an auror. He only joined them because of Mad-Eye Moody. He respected him and the older man had taught him a lot. Harry wanted to honor his memory and put his newfound knowledge to use. Also, he did it because it was what everyone expected him to do. He had been fighting for the greater good since he started Hogwarts. At that time he never really had a choice but to fight, if he wanted to stay alive. So, after completing his 8th year at school, he joined up.

He also did something else he never really wanted to do after he graduated. He married Ginny Weasley. Molly and Arthur had been so good to him during his childhood and they wanted him and Ginny to be together so much that Harry married her to repay some of the kindness her parents gave him all those years.

However, after marrying, Harry and Ginny had a serious talk. They decided they had always been better off as friends, and Ginny had no desire to stay at home and raise children. She wanted to pursue a career in Quidditch. 

When they told Arthur and Molly, they were upset but after they explained the situation between them, Ginny's parents understood. Harry and Ginny were going to remain roommates and that worked well because with Ginny being off training and playing with the Chudley Cannons, Harry had the place to himself most of the time.

Now, buried in paperwork from his team's latest raid, Harry stared off in the distance, the end of his quill well chewed. He would much rather have been outside in his small backyard, planting a garden, or better yet at his typewriter, putting the words of a fantasy novel down on paper.

Ever since he was small, locked in his cupboard under the stairs, Harry would think up fantastical stories that would take his mind away from his awful situation. He'd been wanting to write them down for a long time, in hopes that other children would read them and get lost in the worlds he created to get them through hard times as well.

Blinking rapidly to try to clear his mind, Harry took his quill out of his mouth and bent over his paperwork. He glanced at his inbox and saw the corner of a black envelope peeking out from under some of the mail. 

_ Great,  _ he thought.  _ Another one. _

He had been getting threats in the mail for almost a month now, each one more ominous than the last. At first, he thought someone was having him on, but they continued to arrive. One or two a week. He read them and threw them in the bottom of his desk drawer, hoping whoever was sending them would get tired and stop. Obviously not.

Harry sighed and laid his quill down. He then picked out the offending envelope and opened it quickly. Inside was an old wrinkled piece of parchment with a lock of hair attached. Frowning, Harry pulled out the note.

_ Next time it will be your throat I cut as you sleep. _

"What the fuck?" Harry mumbled to himself. Whoever had been harassing him had been in his home? While he  _ slept?  _ Oh, hell no. This was too much. He had had enough. A wave of anger swept through him so hard, his vision blurred. He would  _ not  _ put up with any more.

Pissed as hell, Harry stood and headed up to see the Minister. He slammed his door on the way out, causing others to stop what they were doing and stare. He ignored them.

When he finally reached the door to the Minister's office, he knocked loudly then opened the door and strode right up to Hermione's desk, dropping the parchment, hair, and envelope in front of his friend's face.

"Er...Harry, what is this?" She asked, looking up from the mess Harry had just dumped there.

"I've been getting threats in these black envelopes once or twice a week for a month now," Harry explained while pacing in front of the desk. "But this one...whoever is doing this was in my  _ house _ !"

Hermione held up her hand. “Wait. Let me look at this,” she said, picking up the contents of the envelope. Her eyes widened for a moment then she levelled Harry with a glare that could put Merlin to shame.

“Harry. James. Potter,” she began, “why in the name of Gryffindor didn’t you tell me about this as soon as it started?”

Harry stopped in his tracks, looking very much like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Well...er...you’re Minister and very busy, and I’m an Auror and we expect stuff like this after a raid, but none of it usually comes to fruition….until now...I guess.” Sheepish, he looked down at his shoes.

“As angry as I am right now that you didn’t tell me this sooner,” Hermione huffed, “we have to do something about this...now.” She was the one to begin pacing now. “Let’s see….we’ll get you into a safe house, with twenty four hour protection, and then I’ll get the next best Auror team on it right away.”

“Hold on, Mione,” Harry said with a sigh. He suddenly felt very tired. “This is probably nothing. You know how I feel about being holed up somewhere.”

Hermione stopped pacing and placed her hand on her hip.

“Not ten minutes ago, you rushed in here, madder than hell, telling me you are tired of this. What gives?”

Again, Harry sighed. “I was in my office, thinking about why I became an Auror, then I found that stupid thing,” he gestured to her desk, “and I just got so angry. I never wanted to be an Auror. I’ve always wanted to write, but all my life I have had to do what everyone expected of me. I saved the whole Wizarding world, fought to stay alive all throughout school, and even when the war was won, I was still expected to do shit I didn’t want to. Marry Ginny...become an Auror...keep saving the whole fucking world….and I’m just  _ tired.” _

He regarded Hermione for a moment and saw the look of complete sympathy she was giving him. Her eyes were oddly shiny.

“I agree with you, Harry,” she said softly. “You’re absolutely right. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yes,” he answered. “Don’t curse me when I say this, but I quit. I’m done being an Auror.”

Hermione moved around her desk to embrace her friend in a warm hug.

“I understand, Harry,” she said softly into his ear. “And I promise I won’t curse you.”

Harry moved back with a chuckle. “Thanks, Mione.”

After a moment Hermione moved behind her desk to once more study the note given to Harry.

“What are we going to do about this?” she asked.

Harry, pulling off his Auror’s robes, shrugged. “I dunno. All I want to do right now is sleep for about twenty four hours.”

“Do you really think this is just a prank?” she asked, watching him as he folded his robes and laid them in the chair closest to him.

“Probably,” he answered. “For all I know that hair came from the person who sent that stupid thing.”

“I’ll have it tested immediately,” Hermoine said. “In the meantime…”

“I’m gonna go buy me a nice steak, go home and cook it, have a good meal with perhaps a glass of firewhiskey, then hit the sack,” he grinned. “If you find out anything, owl me.”

Smiling, Hermione briefly hugged her friend once more. “I’m glad you’re doing this for yourself,” she said. “You know, quitting.”

“Thanks,” Harry said. “See ya later.”

Harry left the Minister’s office with an actual bounce in his step. He felt so...free. He could do anything he wanted with his life, and in his opinion, it was well overdue.

Once back in his office, he packed all of his personal belongings, daydreaming about waking in the morning, having a cuppa, and sitting down to his typewriter to spend the day putting his imagination on paper. When he finished, he shrunk the bag, put it in his pocket, and walked out of the room. He didn’t even look back.

Harry actually found himself whistling while walking out of the grocer’s with his dinner. He couldn’t wait to get home and get started. The sun was just setting on the horizon and it was getting darker by the minute. By the time he got home, it would be fully dark. The letter was the farthest thing from his mind as he was suddenly grabbed from behind.

Harry’s assailant roughly and quickly pulled him behind a row of tall shrubs so no one could see them. “Finally,” the person behind him hissed, his voice low and gravelly. “I’ve been tailing you all afternoon, waiting for the perfect opportunity to get to you.”

Twisting and turning, Harry struggled to get away from his attacker. He dropped his grocery bag, meat and vegetables spilling out beneath his feet. Careful not to trip, the shorter man used his height to his advantage, swiftly ducking under the other man’s arm and turning around to face him while drawing his wand. What he saw staring back at him stopped him in his tracks.

The tall man stood towering over Harry in full Death Eater regalia, including mask, wand at the ready. Shocked, Harry could only stand and watched as the figure raised his wand and took a breath to send only Merlin knew what kind of curse his way.

At the last moment, Harry dodged the attack and Apparated to just outside the Ministry entrance. Wasting no time, he rushed in and high-tailed it as fast as he could to Hermione’s office, barely aware of the people he pushed past on his way. Once there, he barreled into the office and slammed the door behind him. Panting, he looked up to see Hermione setting a cup of tea down on her desk, eyes wide with surprise. Mirroring her actions, her visitor did the same and it was...Draco Malfoy? What?

“Harry, what’s happened?” Hermione asked, rushing over to him.

Harry, still panting with his hands on his knees, moved his gaze from Draco to Hermione. “Attacked…” he managed, “outside the shops...Death Eater…” That’s all he could manage before sitting down on the floor, his back against the door.

“You were attacked by a Death Eater?” Hermione asked incredulously. “Are you sure?”

Nodding, Harry swallowed hard. “Yeah. Full robes and mask. He threw a curse but I dodged, Apparated, and came here.”

Hermione went to her desk, poured a glass of water, then took it to Harry, who downed it in two swallows. “Thanks,” he said.

“That’s it,” Hermione told him. “That envelope was not a prank, and now you need to be protected, whether you like it or not.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! We're back again! Hope ya'll liked the first chapter. I'm gonna do my best to post every day :) 
> 
> Massive thank you to Drarry Black and bookworm92 for the awesome and speedy beta work they do for me and CagedNTorn. They are rockstars!
> 
> We don't own any of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Draco sat in what used to be his father’s study at Malfoy Manor. It had been in Narcissa’s name so the Ministry of Magic had no right to seize it as Narcissa hadn’t been accused of anything and she had voluntarily submitted to hordes of community service quite willingly. He sighed and pushed the letter’s and bills away from him. His father’s legal debts and restitution were quite substantial. With the ministry having seized the majority of their fortune as illicitly gained, Draco and his mother had been reduced to living in very meager means. 

“I’m headed to the hospital darling, will you be alright?” Narcissa asked quietly. 

“Still volunteering?” Draco asked, surprised. He regarded his mother with a curious look. 

“I know I don’t have to anymore but really I like helping out. It’s nice earning the nurses' respect and having some responsibility.” She explained. “Your father kept me locked up in this house under his thumb. I like to think it’s because he cherished me, and didn’t want me in harm's way, but it would have been nice if he had trusted me to help.” 

“I understand. Honestly, it’s been a good thing that he did keep you out of it as much as he did, I really don’t know what I’d do if I’d lost both of you to this foolishness.” He stated and then realising what he’d said he looked up at his mother’s stricken face. 

“No Draco, you’re right. Looking back now the whole notion of taking over, was quite foolish and doomed to fail from the start. It’s so clear now. You’re father was so passionate about it though, and he was utterly convinced that the dark lord couldn’t be stopped. He convinced me to go along with it.” She nodded wilting into a chair nearby. 

“I’m sorry mum, of course he cherished you and wanted to keep you safe. We both know father’s judgment was slightly skewed sometimes. He was always so resourceful though that it didn’t usually matter that he was so severely wrong occasionally.” Narcissa nodded at Draco’s words. 

“If you enjoy volunteering then by all means keep doing it. I just want you to be happy, be yourself. We’re no longer bound by fathers' notions of what’s respectable or not.” Draco said, “Have you ever considered making a career of it?” 

“Working at the hospital? At my age?” Narcissa seemed staggered at the idea. “You’re father wouldn’t hear of me working. My duties were to serve him and you, and run this house.” She added looking lost in memory. 

“If you enjoy it, and are good at it. I don’t really see what your age has to do with anything. Madame Pomfrey at Hogwarts is as old as the dirt the place is built on I swear.” Draco made a face. 

“You’re right Draco, you are perfectly correct. You’re so much smarter than your father was. I wish he would have listened to you. I know you tried in your own way to make us see how wrong we were. I’m still so sorry that we put you through all that.” Narcissa shook her head and got to her feet. She leaned over the desk and kissed her son on the forehead. “I’ll talk with the charge nurse and see if she’s interested in the idea. I think I like the idea of having a job.” She added as she straightened. 

“Good. You do that mum. I’m going to go down to the Ministry and make arrangements to set up a payment plan for this restitution. Likely I’ll be applying for a job myself. They don’t use me much as most people don’t fully trust me. I wish there was something I could do to redeem myself like you’ve done.” Draco sighed, running a hand over his face. 

“Darling I know you’ll think of something. You always do.” Narcissa smiled at her son as she turned to the floo and with a pinch of the green powder she went to St. Mungo’s. She’d be there till the wee hours of the dawn he knew. He really was happy she had found something that she enjoyed and was talented at, something that also earned her a place in the world and redeemed her to the public. Most people saw her as a victim and an unwilling participant. Draco knew strictly speaking that wasn’t altogether true but neither of them had refuted the notion. Narcissa had never been stupid and she didn’t want to land herself in jail anymore than he did. He really didn’t think he could deal with the idea of his lovely mother in a place like Azkaban. He dared not imagine the things they might do to her in a place like that. He stretched as he stood and then headed to the floo to do as he intended. 

Once at the ministry he went to the financial division and went about making arrangements for a payment plan and agreed to a deduction in his auror salary. Once that was done he headed to the auror department to see if they had any work for him. 

“Ah Mr. Malfoy. I’m sorry to say that there’s nothing at the moment. If I get anything that’s right for you, I’ll be sure and call you.” Shaklebolt said, looking hairied. Draco nodded with a sigh and toyed with a loose thread on his jacket. 

“Perhaps it might be best if I find a line of work that’s a bit more solitary. I wanted to help out and round up any stray death eaters. Though, since that seems to be well at hand, I don’t seem to be of any use around here.” Draco sighed. 

“I’m sorry Draco, really I am. I know that you didn’t want any part of your father’s business. Harry trusts you immensely and his word is enough for me. Unfortunately, not everyone is as quick to let sleeping dogs lie.” Shacklebolt said as he got to his feet. Draco nodded and stood himself. 

“How is Harry getting along?” Draco asked curiously. He hadn’t seen Harry since the trial at the wizengamot. His old nemesis had fallen off the radar for a few years as he got himself together. Draco had heard that he was back in london. 

“Oh he’s well. Best we’ve got, never met a wizard stronger or more dedicated than Harry.” Kingsley said with a smile. 

“That’s good. I was honestly a bit worried about how he would handle things after the chaos settled you know. I haven’t seen him in a few years now. I’m glad he’s doing well.” Draco nodded, truly happy for his friend. He considered Harry a friend all things considered. He’d saved Harry’s life, and Harry had saved his. They were even. He turned to the aged man beside him as they walked to the door. “If you think of any jobs or even any volunteer work that I might be suited for, please do let me know.” Draco added, too proud to beg for work. 

“Of course I will Draco, I’ll keep you in mind.” Kingsley again nodded. “Actually, why don’t you go upstairs and see the Minister. She might have something for you, a lot more things cross her desk than mine you know.” The blonde nodded and sighed. He was happy that Harry’s friend had done so well for herself, rising to become the Minister of Magic at such a young age, had astounded everyone. Though, Draco had staunchly avoided her as he still felt somewhat bad about how he had treated her. He didn’t like having to admit that he was wrong. However his empty pocket book and bank account conveyed the need for him to get over his pride and go see her. He sighed deeply and headed upstairs to her office. He stopped at her secretary’s desk to make an appointment. 

“Is that really Draco Malfoy I hear?” Hermione asked, opening her office door. The secretary looked up from her schedule book and nodded. 

“Yes miss, he was just requesting an audience.” She stated precisely. 

“Hmm, I think I’ve got enough time for this. Hold my lunch appointment please.” Hermione stated and stepped aside so that Draco could enter her office. Draco stepped in and looked around. It was large and well organized and piled sky high with all manner of books. He hadn’t really expected anything less of the brightest witch of their century. 

“What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?” Hermione asked, raising a well manicured eyebrow at him. 

Draco shuffled from one foot to the other and sighed. 

“First off, I really want to apologize for how I treated you at school. I clearly misjudged you and my treatment of you was harsh and uncalled for.” Draco let the words tumble out of his mouth quickly lest he lose the stomach to do so. He took in her surprise and watched as she quickly and smoothly recovered herself. 

“Unexpected though appreciated.” Hermione stated clearly and quietly. 

“I meant to do this much before now, I just have been busy settling my father’s affairs. He left quite a mess for my mother and I.” Draco sighed and finally took a seat across from Hermione. 

“Do you still feel so certain that Muggleborns are inferior to purebloods?” Hermione asked sharply. Draco looked up at her. 

“To be honest I do, but not by how you might think.” He said and quickly rushed on to explain his position lest she let loose a good and deserved head of steam at him. “Muggleborns are slower than those of us raised with magic. Muggle Borns have an innate disbelief that hampers what they would otherwise be capable of. It’s more to do with how they're raised and how that disbelief affects their magic. It hampers it. It’s rare for a muggleborn to be able to overcome their rearing and embrace their abilities.” Draco explained. 

“I see.” Hermione nodded. “So you don’t really feel that our blood purity is what makes the difference.” She asked fixing him with a stare that he was quite sure grown men twice his size and age would have squirmed under. 

“No. When I was younger I did, but I’ve learned a lot since then. Particularly about magic and how it works. Magic has a mind of its own. It seems to choose those it deems worthy, and blood status has actually very little to do with it. It seems to me that it’s more the character of a person that matters, rather than blood status.” Draco stated sinking back into the chair and fighting the urge to squirm. 

“I see. In that case, I accept your apology.” Hermione stated with a nod in his direction. Draco sighed in relief. “Is that the only reason you came to see me?” She asked with a shrewd knowing smile. 

“No, not entirely. I’m not asking for favors or anything. I wouldn’t dream of it. I don’t deserve any favors lord knows. I just need a job.” Draco stated with a deep frown. 

“You’re employed with our Aurors department. You passed all the necessary newts and owls and on high recommendations.” Hermione said shuffling some papers on her desk around. She pulled out a department list and glanced at it. 

“Yes, I really wanted to help track down any stray death eaters. I do not want any of those monsters to ever rise again to any kind of power.” Draco stated. 

“And you no longer feel this way?” Hermione asked, fixing him with that gaze of steel of hers. 

“Oh, no. I do, I absolutely do. It’s just that, well since that task is well at hand, there’s not much I can do for the aurors. The assignments generally require two or more aurors and quite frankly no one trusts me. So, Mr. Shaklebolt isn’t able to send much work my way.” Draco sighed. He’d just spent his last dollar making the payment for his father’s restitution. 

“I see.” Hermione nodded a slight frown, creasing her brow. “I recall you being quite talented at potions. It’s not a glamorous position by any means but our apothecary department has been asking for an assistant.” Hermione raised her eyes to meet his gray ones. 

“Yes, I’ll do it. I’ll start today. Thank you Mrs. Weasely '' Draco stood feeling a tiny flicker of relief. She raised an eyebrow at him and got to her feet as well. 

“He really left you with quite a mess didn’t he?” She asked softly. Draco stopped and looked back at her. 

“Yes, he really did. He wouldn’t allow my mother to keep in touch with her sisters, who were on the opposite side of this ridiculous war. He wouldn’t let her have a job or do anything other than be at his beck and call. His business holdings weren’t anywhere near as solvent as he let us believe and the majority of his fortune it turns out he obtained through illicit means. It's quite the mess.” He stated as his shoulders sagged with the weight of trying to make reparations for his father's crimes. “Hell of it is, I don’t hate him. I never agreed with him, and I tried to make him see reason but he wouldn’t listen. He was a bad man, but he wasn’t a bad father.” Draco sighed sadly. 

“I had no idea that things have been so hard on you.” Hermione said softly coming around her desk. Draco shrugged. 

“I can handle it. I’ll think of something. I always do. At least my mother is finally happy and coming into her own.” Draco mumbled unaccustomed to having anyone pity him. 

“Yes, I’ve been hearing good things about her. They want to keep her on staff permanent. I’ve just received an owl asking for an exemption to be made to allow her to take the necessary exams to become a nurse.” Hermione stated picking up a pink note on her desk with st. mungo’s insignia. 

“I do hope that you’ll allow her. She was just telling me this morning how much she enjoys working there.” Draco said not trying to sway Hermione in the least. He didn’t think that was possible. 

“I’m waiting for a call from Madame Pomfrey about it. I’ll make a decision once I have all the facts. I want to review her class records as well.” Hermione said, glancing at her desk. 

“Of course.” Draco nodded. “I’d best get down to the apothecary. Potions are messy work and I’m sure they’ll have lots for me to clean.” He said and turned toward the door. 

“Draco you haven’t even asked what the wage is or what the position entails.” Hermione pointed out. 

“To be perfectly honest, as long as it pays anything at all, that’s more than I’m making now. I can’t let mum go hungry because my father was an idiot. She works hard, it seems that she’s discovered that she loves helping people.” Draco stated. 

“Well that’s good to hear and I will take that into consideration. The apothecary assistant doesn’t pay quite as much as an auror. It’s not quite as dangerous. As it stands, the department doesn’t have the budget for much. Perhaps you can help them expand their base of potions. If they were to be able to offer more of their brews in house rather than outsourcing most of them, we’d be able to offer more. Have a go at it and see if you can make a difference down there. Sub-basement level 2.” Hermione nodded, waving him away. 

“Are you so confident in my potions abilities?” Draco asked with his hand on the doorknob. 

“Draco, I went to school with you. I know that the three best people in that building at potions were Snape, you, and myself. In that order. So yes, I’m quite certain that you’ll be useful there. Now whether or not you have the charisma to win over stubborn old Piston or not remains to be seen.” Hermione stated concisely. 

“You don’t miss much do you?” Draco asked, slightly amused. She just rolled her eyes at him. 

“It’s my job to see things no one else sees. Go on, Piston is a stubborn old goat. I wager that it’ll take days for your charm to win her over, if not weeks.” Hermione smiled as she sat down at her desk and reached for her quill. Draco nodded and headed down to the apothecary in the sub basement and introduced himself. As he expected he was tasked with cleaning straight off the bat. He rolled up his sleeves determined to have the place sparkling by the end of the day. 

It took three days for Draco to get the apothecary scrubbed up into shape. He didn’t complain even once. He simply came in after he’d seen his mother off to the hospital and stayed until the potions master Patty Piston made him leave at night. 

“You’re some worker young man, I’ll say that much for you.” Patty stated as she arrived to find Draco already hard at work scrubbing the cauldrons from yesterday. 

“He’d have to be to clean up your messes” The other potions brewer chuckled from where she sat weighing cuttlefish scales. 

“Oh hush You.” Patty hissed at the other old woman. Merchant just laughed and kept on portioning her scales. The three of them settled in to work Draco quietly observing from where he sat scrubbing potions bottles. After the third potion blew he came over quietly and offered to help. 

“If you don’t mind Madame Piston, Professor Snape was quite adamant that this particular potion be done in an exact way. I remember his method if you don’t mind my showing you. I’m sure you can do it better than me, but I’ll demonstrate.” He offered very quietly. 

“Professor Snape, you said? Well sure, have a go at it. It couldn’t hurt anyway. I’ve already blown three.” The old woman said in a gruff manner. She fixed herself a cup of coffee and came to watch as Draco prepared the potion. Draco of course had a memory like a steel trap and extremely steady hands. His potion worked just perfectly. He began bottling it after it cooled and turned the appropriate purple. 

“I didn’t see what exactly you did differently. Show me again young man.” Piston barked at him after he finished bottling the batch. Draco nodded and began another batch. This time PIston paid close attention. 

“Here, when you add this ingredient, it must be done in a slow and steady manner while you stir counterclockwise. It’s a subtle thing really but it makes all the difference. It’s the temperamental nature of Hornswoggle really.” Draco shrugged. 

“Hmm, I see. I’d forgotten that it was like that. Perhaps I’ve been under-utilizing you. You’re the one Snape boasted about incessantly wasn’t he. The old goat said he’d found a worthy protege but I didn’t believe him. Especially when you went to work for the aurors. Everyone wants the glamor of the office upstairs. What we do here saves lives you know.” Piston stated gruffly. Draco nodded pleased within himself to learn that Snape had spoken so highly of him. 

“I wouldn’t know about that madam. Professor Snape was a man of very few words. I did my absolute best to learn his methods to the t. I’ve yet to meet anyone better at potions. But as for being an auror initially, that had to do with making reparations for my father’s crimes. I never wanted to be an Auror. That was Harry’s dream. I never allowed myself the luxury of dreaming about such things. My father was very strict that I followed in his steps. I just couldn’t though. He was wrong.” The old woman nodded silently taking in his words. 

“Ah, you’re a good boy lad. Why don’t you fix yourself a coffee while I try this one your way.” She nodded over her shoulder at her coffee pot. Merchant raised her eyebrows and smiled at Draco and gave him a thumbs up. Draco went and fixed himself a coffee and came back to bottle up the second batch of the potion. They worked together in companionable silence and once all the potions were done Draco stood and began scrubbing the cauldrons clean. 

“Merchant off your duff and help the boy. You’ve been taking it easy around here.” Piston barked and the other woman stifled a laugh and got up to help with the scrubbing. 

“I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow young man. I have a long list of potions that I want your help with. If we can manage together then we’ll double our budget.” She stated as she went to her cluttered desk in the corner. 

“Yes Ma'am '' Draco said with a slight smile. He really enjoyed working down here, strange as that was. It wasn’t glamorous at all, and hardly anyone ever came down to see them but it was quiet and these women liked Draco. He’d felt useful today and he quite enjoyed the feeling. He didn’t mind working hard and the repetitive nature of potions mixing soothed his frazzled nerves and helped him clear his head. He went home and after a simple supper with his mother who was beaming because she’d been allowed to take the newts and had passed with flying colors. She was officially a nurse now with a paycheck of her own. She had asked Draco what she was supposed to do with her money. 

“You can do whatever you want with it mum” He laughed happily for her. 

“Can you help me get an account?” She asked slightly embarrassed that she didn’ have one. 

“Your father handled the finances you see, so I didn’t have any need.” She explained gathering the plates. 

“Of course mum. We’ll go on my lunch break tomorrow.” Draco shrugged, getting to his feet to help clean up. 

“How’s your new job going? You seem happier with this one than you were being an auror.” Narcissa pointed out. 

“I know it’s not glamorous at all but I seem to be adept at it. I feel useful and I quite like that. Besides, these potions have the potential to save lives you know.” 

“I know exactly what you mean. I could tell a difference in our newest batch of poison cures. I knew you had helped. I’m glad that you won them over. They’ve needed help for years but no one had the heart to put old Piston out.” Narcissa chuckled. “You go on up to bed dear, I’ll clean up. You work hard in that dungeon.” She added shooing him towards the stairs. 

“You sure mum? You work hard too, and you make way more than I do.” Draco said stifling a yawn. 

“Oh sure but you work harder all that cleaning. Go on, at least for tonight. Tomorrow you can treat me.” Narcissa laughed and Draco nodded. He went up to his room feeling satisfied and hopeful for their future for the first time in awhile. He wondered what Harry was up too as he sank into a hot bath and tried to ignore the stirrings in his gut whenever he ventured a thought towards his old classmate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! There's a couple more chapters ready to post, so I'll be quicker. Hope you're enjoying our little fic :)
> 
> Thank you to Drarry Black and bookworm92 for their superior prereading and beta skills.
> 
> We don't own. JKR does.

“That’s it,” Hermione told him. “That envelope was not a prank, and now you need to be protected, whether you like it or not.” Hermione was saying to Harry. 

Draco stood at the sudden interruption. He'd been having a nice cup of tea with the minister to discuss his new position as the official Assistant Potions Master. He came over and knelt in front of Harry. 

"Take a couple deep breaths Potter." He stated in a soothing voice. "Tell me what you saw, exactly. Can you do that? I need to determine if it was a real death eater or just a copycat. Damn the profit for publishing pictures. I'm surprised they're not selling them as Halloween costumes." Draco quipped. 

Even though they were friendly toward each other, Harry was somewhat surprised at Draco's willingness to help. Grateful nonetheless, he described everything he saw in the greatest detail he could. When he was finished, he felt a little calmer, but still worried.

Draco’s lips thinned and he looked pointedly at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t want to freak out Harry but what he’d seen was a true death eater and not just a fake. He was afraid that if he said so out loud that Harry would all out panic and that wouldn’t help the situation at all. 

“I’m sorry to say so but that is definitely the real deal and not just a fake. We need to figure out who it was and how they found you. Harry, do you have wards against the death eaters in your house? We should probably alert your flatmate as well. She may want to go home to the burrow for a bit. That place is like a fortress rumor has it.” Draco mussed staying on the floor and looking into Harry’s eyes. He told himself it was to keep his friend calm and didn’t think beyond that. His brain was trying to figure out who the death eater was. 

"I'll contact Ginny," Hermione said, standing and going to the fire. She didn't want to send an owl just in case Harry's flat was being watched.

"I have wards on the flat and Grimmauld Place," Harry told Draco then dropped his face into his hands. He couldn't believe this shit was happening to him again. Draco nodded and narrowed his eyes deep in thought. 

“This sounds like a high level death eater, one that can get around wards or transform completely enough to fool them. Either way, the person is powerful. I feel like it’s a bad idea for you to be alone. Harry, I think you should come to my place for tonight at least. Mother will be at the hospital until late. I have a spare room. Until we can get a lock on exactly who this is, you shouldn’t be in the same place for too long and we need to refrain from having you anywhere near your normal routines. I know it’s going to be a huge pain in the ass, but if it keeps you alive..” Draco shrugged trailing off as he realized that he just invited Potter over to his house. He swallowed expecting an instant repulsed reaction. 

“Well, or if not my place, any of your friends or just, any place that you don’t normally go.” Draco added hastily getting to his feet and moving back towards the desk. 

He looked to Hermione for her thoughts on the situation. 

"Thank you, Draco," Hermione said. "He'll do it. Then tomorrow morning, you'll come to work with Draco while I decide a more hidden place for you two."

Harry raised his head, regarding the Minister with tired eyes.

"Of course I will, Mione," he said. "I'll do anything to get away from this nightmare."

"Alright. Rest on the sofa and have a cup of tea while I finish my conversation with Draco about his new position. I've talked to Ginny and she's heading to the Burrow now."

"Thanks," Harry said and moved to the cushy couch near the corner of the room.

“So basically I gather that this means that should anything happen to Master Piston that I am to take over her duties. Is that correct?” Draco asked Hermione to be sure he had it right. 

“Yes that’s correct. The other potions assistant doesn’t have the necessary skill unfortunately. However, there is a substantial increase not just in salary but in the amount of paperwork and budgeting that is required. You’re expected to try and attract new potions accounts, track down ingredients supplies and maintain the current potions accounts. The ministry relies heavily on those potions. If this goes well, we may be able to assign another student assistant to help.” Hermione explained the details clearly and concisely as Draco had come to expect. He nodded and sipped the tea that Hermione had given him before Harry had burst in. 

“I understand. Actually I’m looking forward to it. I really can’t thank you enough for sending me down there Hermione. You certainly didn’t owe me any favors but you really did me a solid. I love this job. Heck, I even like working with old Piston. She’s a quip and a half most days.” Draco said, looking at his tea cup rather than to show how embarrassed he was about how desperate his situation had been until recently. Draco was slightly worried about how Harry would react to how he and his mother had been reduced. He wasn’t sure what Harry was expecting, but he wasn’t the spoiled rich kid that Harry was familiar with. Draco didn’t know what he’d been thinking when he’d suggested Harry stay with him. He worried his lip with his teeth and tried not to think about it. 

"I'm glad to hear that," Hermione said with a smile. "Now you better get Harry to your place before he passes out on my sofa."

Harry took the hint and got up, thanked Hermione, and gave her a brief hug. He was too tired to make any more small talk. Matter of fact, he barely registered Draco taking his elbow in hand and flooing them into a very modest living room. It was sparsely furnished and there were no house elves in sight.

He didn't have time to look around much before Draco led him upstairs and into a very cosy looking bedroom.

“Here Harry, this is our spare room.” Draco stated as he assisted the brunette to sit. “We don’t have any servants so no one will disturb you. My room is just across the hallway if you need anything. Mother and I have this place warded against everything under the sun. You get some sleep. I’m going to look through my father’s old records and see if there’s anything helpful in them. Shaklebolt has already been through them and copied everything he thought was useful. I just want to have another look for my own peace of mind. No one will get you here. You can count on that.” Draco started with a certainty that he wished he felt. 

Harry gingerly sat on the edge of the unfamiliar bed. He was still surprised at Draco's kindness but too tired to worry about it. Most of his feelings had fled when he was attacked. The only thing he felt in this moment was worry.

Toeing off his shoes, Harry laid back into the wonderful softness of the bed. He felt like he would never sleep again but in the end, exhaustion won out and he fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry for the delay. I hope you're still with us!
> 
> Thank you to Drarry Black and bookworm92 for their prereading and beta skills!
> 
> We don't own these characters. They belong to JKR.

Draco sat in his study reading through his father's old logs until he was bleary eyed. He hadn’t seen anything unusual or useful yet. He was determined to get to the bottom of it. Something in his gut told him that he absolutely had to protect Harry Potter. The blonde couldn’t make sense of it, but if it put an end to all this, he’d do anything. Just then the floo flared and his mother stepped out. 

“Draco darling!” She exclaimed, surprised. “What are you doing? You should be asleep.” She said. Draco just nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I know mother but something has happened.” Draco sighed deeply. 

“What’s happened?” Narcissa asked as worry crossed her face. 

“Harry Potter has been attacked, actually he’s being stalked and harassed for weeks now and the git didn’t bother telling anyone.” Draco shook his head looking frustrated. Narcissa sank into a chair across from him looking pale and her forehead creased with worry. 

“So that’s why you’ve gotten out your father’s old journals. You’d best tell me everything. Maybe I can help.” Narcissa stated. Draco told her everything and they figured out that this was likely an ally of Voldemort's that had been in another dimension pursuing alternative magics that the dark lord might have been able to use to return with. They frowned at each other. Draco took a letter and wrote out everything that he and his mother had found and he charmed it to go straight to Hermione. 

“One other thing you should know, mother, I brought Harry here.” Draco added, embarrassed for some reason. “It’s the last place on earth they’ll think to look for him.” He rushed on by way of explanation. 

“Excellent thinking my boy. I always knew you had better instincts than your father.” Narcissa smiled wryly and glanced at the stairs. 

“Have you eaten? I could fix us sandwiches.” Draco offered stifling a yawn. Narcissa shook her head. 

“I ate at work darling. You go on up to sleep and I’ll put these old things away.” She started picking up the journals and papers strewn across the desk. Draco nodded and went up to his room, stripped down to his skivvies and crawled into his bed too tired even for his usual workout. 

*****

Harry opened his eyes to the sight of an unfamiliar room. His first thought was he slept in his glasses. Then the events of the night before rushed back to him in a huge, almost overwhelming wave.

Doing what he did best, Harry steeled his nerves and got out of bed. He really wanted a shower but had nothing to change into. Figuring he'd ask Draco about it, he pulled on his shoes and tiptoed across the hall. Draco's door was open and the sight that greeted Harry surprised him. He knew he needed to look away and knock but he couldn't.

Draco was on his back, hair mussed all over the place, breathing deeply in sleep. The blankets were pulled back to his knees which showed a pale but toned chest and stomach that ended at the waistband of light blue, very tented boxers.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and he felt a rush of heat in his stomach. What the hell? He was ogling Draco nearly naked? What was that about?

Gathering himself, he cleared his throat and knocked on the edge of the door frame. "Er...Draco? It's morning." Draco sat up blinking groggily. 

“Harry? Harry, is everything alright? The alarms didn’t go off…” Draco mussed sitting up and grabbing his wand. He then glanced at himself and he grabbed a pillow to hide his rather large situation. He’d been having a marvelous dream. He sighed and blushed slightly glancing back up at Harry. “I, ugh, generally mother and I take the floo to work. So I don’t get up quite as early as those who don’t have the luxury. Plus old Piston has a coffee pot and I generally don’t eat much til lunch. Um, oh the loo is down the hall. There’s towels in there and I think I have some clothes that should fit you. I can bring them into your room.” Draco offered still blushing. "I have my own private bath if you’d rather use mine? It’s a bit bigger than the one down the hall.” Draco offered glancing anywhere but at Harry. “Mother might have some breakfast though if you’re hungry. She hasn’t had anyone to entertain in quite some time.” Draco added offhandedly. 

Harry tried not to smile at Draco's embarrassed word ramblings . It was strange seeing him like that...so open and unguarded. To be honest, he kind of liked it. It showed him that Draco could shed the mask he so carefully kept in public.

Thanking Draco quickly, Harry had a shower in the bathroom that wasn't in Draco's bedroom-he didn't want to impose even though it was offered.

True to his word, Draco had clothes waiting for Harry when he returned to the borrowed room. Dressing quickly, Harry slipped his shoes on and wandered downstairs. All of the rooms had only the furniture necessary to be functional, nothing like Harry thought there would be. However, it looked homey to him.

Draco gave off the air of being wealthy in public, but his home proved different. Were things that bad for him after the war? Harry could only wonder.

Seating himself in a rather comfortable chair at the kitchen table, Harry waited for the rest of the house to rise. Narcissa came downstairs and smiled warmly at Harry. 

"Good morning Harry dear. I do hope you slept well after your ordeal." She said as she offered Harry a cup of coffee or tea. Draco came into the room then and kissed his mother on the cheek. 

"I'll help you with breakfast mum." Draco mumbled ducking into the kitchen. 

"Draco! Don't be rude. You haven't greeted our guest!" Narcissa stated sharply feigning irritation at her son. Draco stuck his head out of the kitchen. 

"We already exchanged greetings mum. Why don't you sit and talk with Harry? Let me treat you both." He added disappearing back into the kitchen. Narcissa nodded and sat at the table across from Harry. 

"Don't you worry about this nasty business with the dark lord. There's nothing the stragglers can throw at us that my Draco can't handle." She stated with a certainty as she smiled at Harry sipping his tea. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said. "And for your hospitality. I apologize for intruding without warning last night."

"Intruding? Why absolute nonsense. I'll hear none of that kind of talk. You are always welcome here Harry dear. We owe you so much after all. If you hadn't testified on Draco's behalf at the wizengamot, he would be in Azkaban with his father." Narcissa frowned and actually shuddered at the thought. 

Harry, blushing at Narcissa's praise, waved his hand. "You owe me nothing," he commented. "All I did was tell the truth."

He rather liked this Narcissa. Before the trials she was standoffish and borderline rude. Now, however, without Lucius around, Harry could see she was rather kind and generous. It was a pleasant change.

Noise from the kitchen along with a rather nice smell alerted Harry that Draco was still there. Knowing he was still embarrassed, he couldn't help but tease him a bit.

"Everything alright in there, Draco?" He called. "Need some help?" 

“Nothing I can’t handle Harry. You just enjoy yourself.” Draco called out. “I know what it’s like being afraid for your life every minute. It gets old.” He added still moving about the smaller square kitchen. They could see him moving around through the large archway between the two rooms. 

“Have you heard from Andromeda at all? I… we were talking about my family the other day, we wondered if she’d like to come visit my parent’s graves. They’re buried in the distant back corner of the yard. This was their house. I suppose she might still be upset with me, for choosing Bella over her in this whole fiasco.” Narcissa shook her head looking somewhat distant. “I can’t excuse my actions, being so shortsighted, but Bellatrix was so young you know, I felt responsible for her. Though, I’m not sure what that says about me given how she turned out.” Narcissa stated and looked truly worn. She sipped her tea quietly lost in thought. 

Draco emerged with plates of toast, eggs and a few sausages for everyone. He served his mother first, then Harry and after giving his mum a quick peck on the cheek he sat down and began to butter a piece of toast and fix himself a cup of coffee. 

“It wasn’t your fault mum. Aunt Bella was always a little off, and her choices in partner’s certainly didn’t help any. Lestrange was extremely controlling and generally the worst sort of person. I mean, I can’t imagine how that family has suffered.” Draco shrugged and bit into his toast, still avoiding looking at Harry. 

"I haven't spoken to her in a couple of weeks," Harry told Narcissa. "But I will owl her."

He speared a sausage with his fork and held it up to his nose. "Draco, your sausage smells amazing." He then took a big bite. "Tastes even better."

Draco choked on his coffee and damn near drowned himself as his cheeks flushed bright red and his mother slapped him on the back. 

“Draco, what on earth?” Narcissa muttered, rubbing her son’s back and making him raise his hands above his head. 

“I’m fine, I'm fine mum really.” Draco mumbled coughing. He glowered at Harry silently. 

"Although," Harry mumbled only for Draco to hear, "after what I saw this morning, I would be the one choking." 

“I had no idea that you were so fond of sausage Potter.” Draco muttered quietly as his mother returned to her seat and they finished their breakfast. 

“I’ll clean up darling. You two better get ahead on to the Ministry.” Narcissa stood and began clearing plates and heading into the kitchen. “This was delightful, really Harry. You come by anytime.” Narcissa called. Draco stood and smiled to himself. 

“I’ll be sure to see that he comes once or twice.” Draco said, fixing a devilish grin in Harry’s direction. 

Oh, so Draco could play that game too. Harry smiled. He didn't know exactly why teasing Draco was so much fun, but he planned to do more of it. He rather liked seeing the blush that colored the pale man's cheeks.

Harry followed Draco to the living room fire, waiting to floo to the Ministry. Something Draco said earlier had caught him unaware and now he was questioning himself.

Draco made the comment about Harry liking sausage. Was that the reason why his marriage to Ginny didn't work? 

Admittedly, Harry thought Draco was good looking. And this morning, when he saw Draco in his boxers and sleeping, he wanted to stand there and stare until Draco woke up on his own. 

He remembered the funny feeling in the pit of his stomach at seeing Draco's morning erection. It made him wonder what the man would have looked like if there were no clothes covering him. Just thinking about it now had Harry feeling rather warm.

Draco headed down to the potions lab and showed Harry around. He began to help Merchant weigh out ingredients for the day’s potions while they waited for Piston to show.   
“Harry, you’d better call up to the minister’s office and see if she has any special instructions for us, or anything.” The blonde said focusing on his work, or trying too. He couldn’t help but sneak glances at the brunete whenever he wasn’t looking. 

Harry nodded at Draco then went to fire call Hermione. She answered quicker than expected.

"Harry! How did last night go?" She asked cheerfully.

"It was fine," he answered. "All quiet. No incidents or anything."

"Thank Merlin. I can't speak long but since you firecalled I want to tell you and Draco to come to my office after work. I believe I have a safe place for you two."

"We'll be there," Harry replied. "Draco asked me to call to see if there were any special instructions for him today." 

"Not that I know of," Hermione said. "If I think of anything I'll be sure to let you know"

"Okay. Thank you. See you later." Harry ended the call and went to relay Hermione's message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See y'all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Huge thanks go to Drarry Black and bookworm92 for their prereading and beta skills.
> 
> We don't own these characters. JKR does.

Just about the time Draco was finally starting to focus on weighing and counting Potions Master Piston showed up. 

“Oh we have guests today, eh? Are things that boring upstairs?” The old woman barked as she headed for her coffee pot. 

“Yes Master Piston, Harry has a bit of a situation and he’ll be stuck with me for the foreseeable future.” Draco explained. 

“I see. Well since he’s here he can bloody well make himself useful. Let him help mechant, and you over here and help me with the potions. We can get ahead of the orders a bit with the extra set of hands.” Draco nodded and grinned to himself. He was certain that nothing much phased the old bat. 

Chuckling to himself, Harry moved to do as asked. He was relieved to have something to do other than sit and watch all day. Besides, he enjoyed measuring out ingredients. It was mildly cathartic.

Their work was so efficient that by lunchtime, enough ingredients had been prepared to start on enough potions to last almost a week.

Now that his mind was free to wander, Harry watched Draco washing up at the sink in the back of the room. The taller man dropped something and when he bent to pick it up, Harry couldn't help but notice the stretch of Draco's trousers across a very toned arse.

Harry's breath hitched at the sight and he quickly looked away. When he dared a glance out of the corner of his eye, his cheeks heated. Draco was walking toward him with a satisfied smirk.

No sense in hiding. He'd already been caught so Harry decided to keep the game going. He licked his lips then gently bit his bottom lip with just the edges of his teeth.

“Enjoying the view Potter?” Draco asked. One of his perfectly manicured eyebrows rose just slightly. 

"Wouldn't you like to know, Malfoy," Harry retorted with a smirk.

“Come on, we better head to the lunchroom or the lines will be murder.” Draco stated smirking at the other man. “I’ll be sure to walk ahead so you can appreciate the view.” He tossed casually over his shoulder. He headed for the door as the two old women snickered in the corner. 

"No," Harry countered. "Why don't I walk ahead so you can appreciate the view.".He stood and started walking toward the door.

Draco’s shoulders lifted in a gallic shrug and he simply nodded. “If you insist on it Potter. If you insist. Don’t forget though, that I’ve seen it before, or is your memory that short?” Draco volleyed back enjoying the game. 

"Nothing on me is short, Malfoy," Harry called back over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

“Prove it.” Draco tossed back boldly as they waited for the lift. 

Turning around so their faces were mere inches from each other, Harry reverted back to the second year dueling club.

"You wish," he stated in a low voice then entered the lift.

A rich laugh bubbled out of Draco as he entered the lift and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. He then turned and pressed Harry into the corner of the lift and put his face within centimeters of Harry’s. 

“I think you’re the one who has a wish for something Potter. Here it is hours later and you're still thinking about my cock?” Draco murmured softly and seductively into his ear. Do you want to know what I was dreaming about?” He whispered in a husky tone. 

Admitting defeat to himself, Harry lowered his head so his nose was touching Draco's neck.

"You know I do," he breathed. "Tell me." Draco smiled to himself knowing he’d won.

“A lovely young man was sucking my cock. A handsome brunette on his knees worshiping me.” Draco murmured against Harry’s ear. He nipped at the soft flesh lightly and pulled away exiting the lift as though nothing at all had occurred. 

Harry, flustered as hell, nearly tripped following Draco out of the lift. Damn, that man played to win! And he won all right. Harry's ear tingled where Draco had nipped it and, truth be told, he wanted more.

"Yep," Harry thought to himself. "Definitely gay. That explains Ginny."

“You alright there Potter?” Draco asked nonchalantly with a knowing grin as he headed into the cafeteria. 

"Fine," Harry grinned, following the blond.

Lunch wasn't nearly as awkward as Harry thought it would be. Draco had his public mask on perfectly, which helped. They talked of random things while they ate then walked back to the Potions room in companionable silence. 

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. They stayed busy and only had to deal with a little light teasing from Merchant and Piston about their little display earlier. Harry took it in stride. Even though this new threat loomed over him, he was surprisingly in a good mood.

Piston and Draco had moved on to making a few new potions that Piston knew she didn’t have the skill for but she knew Draco did. She gave him a list to work from while she caught up with the bookkeeping After the potions were finished and the lab cleaned up, the blonde went over the books with Piston paying close attention to everything she showed him. He dare not let his thoughts stray to the little tete-a-tete with Harry earlier. Part of him desperately wanted more. He hadn’t dated much. There hadn’t been much of a point. People didn’t trust him, especially once they saw the dark mark on his arm. He rubbed at it unconsciously as he thought about it. He’d tried everything to rid himself of it. Nothing had worked. It was a brand that would be with him forever it seemed. 

“We’d best head up to see the minister, she said she wanted to see us earlier right?” Draco asked Harry, blinking to clear his thoughts that had strayed. Mechant had gone and Piston was cleaning her coffee pot.

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "If we're late Hermione won't be happy."

The two men bid goodbye to Piston and headed upstairs. After Harry knocked on the door and heard Hermione tell them to go in, Harry opened the door and was absolutely gobsmacked to see none other than Severus Snape standing next to his friend.

“Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy.” Snape greeted them nonchalantly. Draco simply gapped. For a moment he thought that he’d gone completely round the bend. 

“Professor?” Draco finally managed. “Hermione, what on earth is going on?” He finally asked too much in shock to be formal. 

"Severus and I had some business to attend to but now that it's finished, he wanted to ask Harry a question," Hermione answered.

"Wait just a minute," Harry said. "Before you ask your question, Professor, would you kindly explain how you are not dead anymore?"

“I am as shocked as you are by that fact Mr. Potter. I can assure you I simply woke up as though from a deep sleep in my bed at my home. I seem to have changed into some sort of fairy creature though I do not understand how that is possible. Nevertheless It remains true.” Snape stated as he allowed them to see him without the glamour spell he’d been using to appear normal. He stood revealed before them, with long silky black hair, lavender skin and his eyes were now lavender as well. He now appeared to have a set of wings, dark purple like everything else. He still looked like himself, only much more himself. He was handsome. Draco thought as he stood in utter shock. His father had once mentioned something to him when he was a small child about fairies and elves and other such creatures. Draco couldn’t remember what it was though. Severous let them stare at him for a few moments before he put the glamor back in place to get them to refocus. 

“There isn’t much known about such things however your godfather Mr. Black was in possession of a very rare set of three books that detailed everything that is known about the fae realm. I do hope given the present circumstances that you will allow me to come to Grimmauld place and read through them.” He stated in his bored tone. 

"Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked, shifting his gaze to Hermione."

She cleared her throat. "That's why I wanted to see you two. I'm moving you from Draco's place to Grimmauld. It is already hidden. Kreacher is there and has been informed of my decision. He's preparing rooms for you, and for Severus if you allow him access to those books." 

Hermione took a breath then regarded Draco."I talked to your mother today and she's moving with you. At this point, I fear for her safety as well."

Draco nodded at her in thanks and she turned back to Harry.

"I know you're wondering why Draco and I are so amiable. He apologized for his wrongdoings in school and I've forgiven him."

Harry's eyes widened then he glanced at the blond. Remembering how he was in private, Harry wasn't so surprised. He really was a good man.

"I had Ginny pack your things, Harry, and bring them here. I had Narcissa do the same for you, Draco, and then sent her along with everyone's belongings to Grimmauld," Hermione continued. The fire in Grimmauld's sitting room is warded so you can only floo into the Ministry through my fire. Same with firecalling. Now, Harry, do you have an answer for Severus?"

"Oh. Yeah," Harry said, then looked at Snape. "Of course you can come to Grimmauld to read those books."

“Thank you Mr. Potter. I am in your debt.” Snape said in his dry familiar tone. He turned to his former protege. “Mr. Malfoy, you look well. I hear you are working with Patty Piston here at the ministry. I’m glad to see that you found your way into the dignified and invaluable world of potions.” Snape nodded. “Though I doubt that old bat can teach you anything. She wasn’t bad in her hey-day as it were.” He shrugged and turned towards the fire. “I'm most happy to advise you in such matters should the need arise.” He said not looking at anyone but clasping his hands behind his back and falling silent. 

“Yes Sir. Of course, and I am honoured that you think so highly of my skills.” Draco nodded unsure what to do with the praise. 

“Potions is a delicate art that requires much patience. You were a receptive student.” Snape shrugged stating what he believed was an obvious fact and sounding bored at having to point out the obvious. 

“Yes sir. I expect we’d better get on to the secure location then.” Draco said looking at Harry for approval since it was technically his house. 

"Definitely," Harry agreed with Draco then gave Hermione a brief hug. "Thanks again for this," he said.

Hermione just waved him off with a smile. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning," she replied.

Smiling, Harry got in line for the floo.

Once the three men were safely inside the sitting room of Grimmauld Place, Narcissa bustled in from the kitchen with Kreacher following behind.

Harry looked around the room, memories of being there with so many lost loved ones flooding his head and tearing at his heart. He wasn't prepared for the rush of emotions and he had to will himself not to get upset or let anything show on his face.

Kreacher had definitely done what Hermione asked him to. The place was spotless.

"Kreacher," Harry said, forcing a smile, "you've done excellent on the house. You can retire for the night."

Kreacher bowed deeply. "Thank you, Master Potter," he said in his creaky old voice then disappeared.

Draco standing next to Harry put a hand on his shoulder in a quiet and nonverbal show of support. He removed it quickly though and looked at Harry. 

“Do you think Kreacher will blow up something if mum and I fix dinner?” The taller man asked, running his hand through his shaggy hair. 

“I don’t have much of an appetite at this time. If you don’t mind, I would like to get straight to researching my situation.” Snape said dropping the glamor and rolling his shoulders as though he wasn’t used to the peculiar sensation of the wings. 

“Severus! I thought that was you!” Narcissa cried staring open mouthed at him. “I’m relieved to see you returned to us, in some fashion.” She added reaching towards him but letting her hand drop without actually touching him. “I can’t tell you how grateful I am that you always did your best to keep Draco from harm.” She added with her eyes downcast. Snape simply nodded. He had only done what any decent person would and felt the praise unnecessary. 

“Of course. The child should not have had to suffer undeservedly. He’s quite intelectual your son.” The somber man stated and turned towards the stairs. “Mr. Potter, might you have Kreacher bring the books to my room?” He asked looking up the stairs towards the second floor landing. 

"Of course," Harry said. "Kreacher?"

The house elf appeared with a pop and bowed at Harry's feet. "Master called?"

"Er… yeah," Harry said. "First of all, I just want to remind you that I will not tolerate any sort of rudeness from you towards me or any of my guests. If you can't be civil and keep your mutterings to yourself, I won't hesitate to give you clothes and send you away. Understood?"

Kreacher nodded, his eyes huge. The last thing he wanted was to be freed. Grimmauld was the only place he'd ever known.

"Good," Harry continued. "Now, if you would, please show Professor Snape to his room and bring him any and all books he asks for. Then you can be dismissed for the night. Narcissa and Draco will be cooking tonight."

Kreacher nodded again, bowed to Harry, then led Snape up the stairs.

Harry then turned to Draco and Narcissa. "I'm going to unpack while you two cook," he said. "Let me know when it's ready, yeah?"

“Of course, which room is your’s? The one at the top of the stairs? Well I’ll just call for you.” Draco laughed and headed into the kitchen with his mother. “Wonder if we’ll be able to find anything around here?” He asked looking around the huge old kitchen.

“Don’t worry dear, these old houses are all laid out the same. Your aunt Bella’s house was similar to this one. Actually they lived over in the next block with the large estates.” Narcissa shrugged and moved about the kitchen. It seemed to Draco that she wasn’t wrong as she seemed to find everything she needed. 

“Mum, I think I might have a problem.” The young man stated as he peeled the potatoes that she sat in front of him while she began chopping carrots. 

“What kind of problem dear? Whatever straggler this is after Harry, and it’s a short list to be honest, I’m confident that you and Harry together can best any of the possibilities.” She stated in a comforting manner. 

“Thanks, actually that’s not the problem.” Draco sighed. Narcissa fixed a gaze on her son that said she was practically reading his soul. It was a look only a mother could level you with. 

“Well then you’d better tell me all about it so we can figure it out together.” She smiled and continued chopping veggies. 

“I think that I have a crush on Harry Potter.” Draco frowned severely, hacking at the skin of the potato trying to work out his nerves. 

“I fail to see the problem.” Narcissa shrugged with a smile absolutely unphased by her son’s news. Draco just stared at her as it registered that she didn’t care. 

“Seriously? You really don’t care? I tell you that I really, really like Harry and you don’t see the problem here?” Draco cried in surprise and continued to ramble. “What about everyone else? I”m sure other people care. What if it’s not just a crush? Because I already love having him around so much that I never want him to leave. I want to do things. Mum, this is definitely a problem.” Draco finished butchering the poor potatoes as his mother fought the urge to laugh at her son’s discomfort. 

“Oh Draco, who bloody cares what other people have to say about it?” Narcissa shook her head. “I’d say that if you're falling in love with that boy then tell him about it. He’s been through a lot, the poor thing. It’s tragic really. So if he gives you any notion that he returns your feelings then bloody well grab the bull by the horns and go for it.” She shrugged, giving in and laughing at his absurd uncomfort at the idea of being gay. 

“Mum, how can you not see that this is a big deal? People already don’t trust me because of this stupid dark mark and my behavior in the past. Not to mention my father would shit a literal brick if he knew. People think it’s improper. I don’t want to damage our reputation any further. We won’t survive falling any further from grace.” Draco started running his hands over his face. 

“Draco, love is love. It’s a powerful and unexplainable force that just is. It can’t be controlled and shouldn’t be questioned. Who cares if other people trust you? Harry trusts you, and I trust you and that’s all that matters. As for your father, he has absolutely no say whatsoever in the matter. I’m sorry to say that I fell in love with a despicable human being and I failed to listen to people who tried to tell me. So forget about him. Draco the man was wrong about everything. Now go on and unpack, and sort yourself out. This stew will be ready in about 20 minutes." She stated as she waved him to the door. Draco headed upstairs and knocked on the door of the room he thought Harry was in. 

"Come in," Harry answered and Draco entered the room.

Harry, freshly showered and dressed in an old Gryffindor tee with well worn jeans, smiled at his friend.

"I know dinner isn't finished this fast," he said. 

“Nah, mum said 20 minutes.” Draco shrugged, shuffling from one foot to another. Now that he was standing here, he had no idea what he wanted to say or do. 

Harry chuckled at Draco's shuffling. "Merlin. What's wrong? You look like you need the loo. You know it's not healthy to hold it like that."

Draco leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest to keep himself from fidgeting. “Nah, bollocks! I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I wasn’t nervous in the lift. Course it was a game then.” He trailed off looking at the ceiling. “I mean, I wanted to ask if you were ok, being back here after everything. It’s got to be hard. I’m not too proud to admit picturing Fred and George terrorizing Snape when we were here with the order was difficult. It’s heartbreaking to see George by himself now. I never know what to say.” He forced himself to shut up. Waiting for Harry to tell him to get lost. 

Instead, Harry walked over to Draco, took his hands, and pulled him so they were both standing in the middle of the room. 

"Yes, it's hard, but I'm coping," Harry said with a soft smile. "It's been a strange couple of days, way out of my normal routine, but I do my best to adapt and deal with it the best I can. Today has been one of the best days I've had in a long time and I've come to realize a few things about myself I never knew before." He paused, letting go of Draco's hands, and took a deep breath.

"So now," he continued," I want you to stand very still. There's something I want to try."

Slowly and deliberately, Harry reached up with both hands and skimmed just his thumbs over Draco's beautifully pink cheekbones. He stopped just before Draco's ears, his fingers buried in silky blond hair.

With the same slow movement, Harry leaned his head toward Draco's, tilting it and closing his eyes. Gently, Harry pressed his lips to Draco's and warmth like he'd never felt before bloomed in his chest and stomach. 

Unable to contain his smile, Harry pulled back slowly and opened his eyes.

“Harry…” Draco breathed softly as his eyes fluttered open. He ran a hand down along the brunette’s cheek and smiled, his eye’s sparkling. He felt a strong sensation in the pit of his stomach. Almost as though there was a line connecting him and Harry. He blinked. “Harry, do you see that?” He asked softly. 

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "What is it?"

“I'm not sure, but I think it means that I’m definitely in love with you.” Draco stated as he brought his lips to meet Harry’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! See ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! A special thank you goes to Drarry Black for prereading and betaing. She's awesome.
> 
> We don't own these characters. JKR does.

Harry leaned into the kiss this time, moving closer so their chests were touching. It was gentle but still so full of passion and want. They were learning each other, tasting and teasing, and for Harry, it felt like the first time he'd ever been kissed.

Desire flared throughout Harry, making his body feel warm and alive. But he refused to act on it. He didn't want to rush into a lustful frenzy; he wanted to savor every moment of this wonderful kiss.

Draco Leaned his forehead against Harry’s. “You make me feel things that I’ve never felt before,” he whispered. “You make it impossible for me to ignore who I really am.” He added shaking from the depth of his feelings for this man and how they’d grown in such a short time. 

"Then don't," Harry replied softly. "In the past couple of days I've seen a side of you that anyone would be lucky to see. You can always be yourself with me, Draco. I want you to. No masks, no pretending. The real you is who ignites me like this."

“Jesus Harry, the things you say.” Draco groaned. “You have no idea what you saying things like that does to me.” He added. Shifting his hips a little. 

“Boys! Dinner!” Narcissa’s voice rang like a bell through the hallway. Draco groaned again. 

“Coming mum!” Draco called _. ‘Soon enough _ ’ He thought to himself with a grin. 

"Dammit," Harry huffed out a laugh. "Guess we better go, d'you reckon?" Even though Harry suggested they go downstairs, he was having a hard time taking his eyes off Draco's beautiful face.

“I think we’d better. Otherwise she’ll come up here to find us and find out why she just spent a half hour cooking dinner that we didn’t intend to eat.” Draco grinned trying not to let his imagination run wild with what they might have gotten up too otherwise. 

"Buzzkill," Harry smirked then took Draco by the hand and pulled him out of the room. They quickly went down to the kitchen so as not to make Narcissa wait any longer.

They took places next to each other at the already set table and waited for Narcissa to put the food on the table. Draco and Harry told Narcissa about their day and while they didn’t tell her about making out in the lift, they told her about the potions. She told them about the hospital and a couple funny cases that had come into the ER and then after they cleaned up she sent them on their way. 

“You two better get some sleep. Morning comes early.” She said and as Harry headed for the stairs Draco heard her voice call out after him. “I expect a good strong silencing charm in place, young man. I need my beauty sleep you know.” Draco only nodded and while he was certain his cheeks were bright red he just continued to climb the stairs. 

Harry's and Draco's rooms were right across the hall from each other's. When the two men reached Harry's doorway, Harry boldly pulled Draco into his arms.

"Get ready for bed and come back in here with me," Harry told him, his lips against the other man's neck.

“Absolutely.” Draco grinned. He gave Harry a little squeeze and departed into his room. He located the loo and took a very cold and very quick shower thinking over the events of the day. His head was spinning from all that had happened. “Does Harry Fucking Potter really love me? Do I love him? Am I really thinking that he’s like my soulmate? Good lord if Vincent Crabbe could see me now. He’d probably shit.” Draco laughed at the memory of his old school chum that had been lost in the war. He still wrote letters to Goyle from time to time. He was living in France working for the ministry there. He stood and ducked across the hallway after pulling on his favorite gray pj pants. 

Harry was sitting up on his bed, propped against the headboard with his legs crossed at the ankles. He'd replaced his favorite jeans with plaid sleep pants and was shirtless. He grinned up at Draco.

"Close the door," he said, standing up. 

Draco closed the door and when he turned back around, Harry pushed him against it and attacked his mouth first, then trailed hot, wet kisses down Draco's chest and stomach, ending up on his knees with his face right at his lover's burgeoning erection.

"Harry," Draco whispered, both surprised at the other man's boldness and also turned on as hell.

"Shh…" Harry said, trailing a fingertip just under the waistband of Draco's pants. "Ever since you told me that dream in the lift, that's all I've been able to think about." He hooked his thumbs in the edge of the pants. "I think it's time dreams become reality."

The next thing Draco knew, his pants were around his ankles and Harry was licking the very top of the cock before him.

Draco's head fell back with a thump against the door and Harry experimentally sucked the head into his mouth. It wasn't strange like he thought it would be. He found it pleasant.

Sucking rhythmically, Harry lowered his head to take more in. The skin was silky and firm and tasted good. Harry found himself wishing he had more experience so he could make it the best he could for Draco.

Looking down at the man on his knees before him, Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair. "So perfect," he mumbled, breathing harshly.

Draco's praise spurred Harry on and he took what wouldn't fit in his mouth in hand, stroking how he would if it was himself he was pleasuring.

Draco drew in a sharp breath and groaned deep in his throat. "Keep that up and I'm not going to last," he painted.

Wanting to hear more of those sinful noises Draco was making, Harry bobbed his head and sucked harder, adding a little more pressure with his hand.

"Oh...Merlin…soon," Draco moaned.

Desire, hot and exciting, coursed through Harry at the fact he knew Draco was close to coming. Still keeping rhythm, Harry moved his hand to skim his fingertips over Draco's balls.

"Move...gonna come," Draco breathed but Harry was having none of it. He sucked hard, gently stroking the balls in his hand.

Draco's legs trembled and he cried out Harry's name as the first streams of his release coated Harry's tongue. Harry continued to suck and swallow while Draco groaned above him.

When he was finally spent, Draco pulled Harry up into his arms and walked them toward the bed, pajama pants forgotten. All Harry could process at that moment was Draco panting in his ear and the aching prick in his own pants.

“Draco? Harry? I heard shouting, who's here? How’d they get in?” Nacissa popped in her hair unbound, brandishing her wand and clutching her robe at the throat. 

“Narcissa, is everything alright? What’s all this commotion? Draco, are you in need of ass, er assistance?” Snape also emerged into the room, wand at the ready. 

“Merlin’s Bollox! I forgot to cast the silencing charm... Someone caught me off guard and distracted me.” Draco cursed blushing furiously. 

“Ah, well then, I see. It would appear that everything here is well in hand. Er, I mean, we’ll leave you to it.” Severus seemed at a loss as to how to phrase things. Draco thought he was blushing nearly as hard as he was. 

“Didn’t I tell you two to put a silencing charm on this room?” Narcissa frowned severely. Her agitation hid her embarrassment. 

“Yes ma’am” Both young men chorused. 

“Then I expect you to adhere to such things during these sorts of activities. Being as the two of you aren’t alone here.” She reminded them.

“Yes ma'am.” They both echoed again. 

“Right, carry on then. I’ll charm the room myself so that we all might maintain some privacy.” Narcissa admonished them. She bespelled the room and closed the door behind her on the way out. 

Draco took a few moments to gather himself as Harry sat on the bed. Draco focused on his breathing for a few moments when a thought struck him. His head snapped up and he stared at Harry, his mouth gaping open. 

"He was staring at my ass! The old goat!" Draco's cheeks, still crimson, flushed even deeper as Harry tried and failed to not laugh deeply. 

"I'll never be able to look him in the eyes ever again!" The blonde groaned, shaking his head. 

"Eh, forget Snape," Harry said, still reeling from the experience of sucking cock for the first time. He was very proud that he made Draco come. 

For a moment, he thought about spitting it out but when he looked up to see so much pleasure on Draco's face there was no way he was stopping until Draco was finished. Besides, he didn't taste bad, just different.

Draco, finally over his embarrassment, fixed his attention back onto Harry. His eyes roamed over his tanned, and toned chest. It's true, he wasn't as fit as Draco was, but he was lovely to look at. The blonde appreciated the view for a moment then slowly moved over to where Harry sat. He reached out to grasp the waistband of Harry's pants then yanked them down and off. 

"Beautiful," he breathed as he pushed the brunette onto his back. He climbed onto the bed and trailed a finger down Harry's chest. 

"Draco," Harry said, "you don't have to…" Even though he  _ really  _ wanted him to.

"Shut up, Potter. Just lay back and enjoy this." He slid his hands down Harry's sides, finally using one long, elegant finger to trace along the sensitive flesh of his long, thick cock. 

"You did an amazing job of sucking me off. I have to wonder whether or not you've done that before. Right at the moment, though, I prefer to simply return the favor." Draco stated, a wicked gleam in his eyes. He lowered his mouth to suck in Harry's cock. 

Harry gasped and gripped Draco's hair. The feeling was nothing like he'd felt before. Yes, he'd had his prick sucked but it definitely didn't give him the feelings he was experiencing at the moment.

Draco swallowed the cock down into his throat, proving that a gag reflex wasn't a problem for him. He couldn't help but to watch Harry's expression as he experienced this. 

He moved his head slowly upwards to draw out the sensations, and Harry moaned out Draco's name. Draco swirled his tongue around the tip and then swallowed it deeply into his throat again. 

Harry cried out, lost in the pleasure the blond was giving him. He was close already and Draco didn't let up, sucking hard while teasing with his tongue.

When Draco took Harry's balls in hand, he lost it. Draco had to hold Harry's hips down, still sucking and swallowing, while the brunette writhed under him.

Harry was making loud keening noises in the back of his throat. Only when he went limp did Draco let him go then crawled up to lay next to the still trembling man.

"Hey, you alright there Potter?" Draco asked as he relaxed onto his side looking over the beautiful brunette. 

Harry opened his eyes and grinned lazily at Draco. "Couldn't be better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Massive thanks to Drarry Black, our prereading and beta whiz!
> 
> We don't own these characters. JK Rowling does :)

Harry sipped his tea thoughtfully and looked over at Draco. He wasn't expecting what had happened the night before but he was so very glad it did. He had fallen asleep only a few minutes after Draco had literally blown his mind and now, in the light of day, he was curious and hoping to get some answers to the questions rolling around in his head.

"Er, Draco?" He asked. "What did you mean last night when you pretty much asked if I'd done that before?"

“Well, you were really good at that, good enough to make me forget the charm. I thought that if Cho, and Ginny were the only people that you’d been with, that you wouldn’t have been nearly so good at such things.” Draco shrugged, sipping his coffee. 

Harry's cheeks colored. "Cho and I only kissed once. Ginny and I only kissed a few times, but it felt weird to both of us. We had sex once. The night we married. It was very awkward and we never did it again."

“I see, so that was all just instinct? From the way we were teasing each other yesterday?” Draco asked, curious. 

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Honestly I had no idea what I was doing. I don't know any fancy stuff or anything, like you do." He propped his chin in his hand and smirked at Draco. "Speaking of….where did you learn that?" Draco swallowed hard and eyed Harry. 

“Fair, that’s a fair question I guess.” He shrugged and glanced at Harry. “Yeah.. I mean, so I might have fooled around a little with Cedric at school.” Draco explained. 

Harry's eyes widened. "You fooled around with Cedric? Hottest Hufflepuff ever? You actually sucked his cock?! I need DETAILS."

“Someone had a crush on Diggory I see. Honestly though, who didn’t?” Draco laughed smiling at Harry. “Yeah I did. My father would have hexed me to within an inch of my life if he’d known. Surely you had to have wondered what went on down in that dungeon between the hufflepuffs and slytherins. I know I heard plenty of suggestive talk about such things between students. Cedric helped me learn how to duel better and he gave me some flying lessons. He was a really nice guy. I wish he hadn’t died. I heard he came back as a vampire though and is living in new mexico with a new name.” Draco stated offhandedly. 

"Wow," Harry replied. "I didn't know that." He narrowed his eyes. "Now give, Malfoy. Those aren't the details I was referring to and you know it. So spill. Did he have a big prick? Did you go all the way? Was he noisy when you went down on him?"

“Oh, he definitely was well endowed. I didn’t learn to deepthroat for shits and giggles Harry. It was necessary. But to get the stoic Cedric to lose his cool and scream my name, totally worth it.” Draco laughed. “I was what… 15 then? He was 17… I couldn’t let him fuck me but we did nearly everything else. He was huge and I did not want to have to explain that particular injury to madame pomfrey or anyone else.” He added. 

Harry punched Draco playfully in the shoulder. "You lucky sod! There were girls who would give up their wands just to see Diggory's naked cock or ass, much less get up close and personal with them! Tell me how you seduced him. I gotta hear this." The brunette was seriously enjoying this turn in the conversation.

“Oh that wasn’t hard. I snuck into the prefect's bathroom and found him having a bit of a tug. I simply asked him if he needed a hand, or a mouth. How’d you think he was so relaxed going into the triwizard tournament? It sure wasn’t cuz he was that skilled. He absolutely was that skilled although letting off a huge load or two first sure helped. It’s quite good for stress relief ,  you know.” Draco said with a reminiscent laugh. “It became a regular thing for us to sneak in there, he couldn’t get enough of my mouth on his cock and I quite enjoyed his finger in my arse.” Just then both heard a loud crash from the kitchen.

“What the hell was that?” Draco asked, getting to his feet. “There was no one in there when I got us coffee earlier. The blonde added. 

"No idea," Harry said.

They opened the kitchen door to find Snape holding his bleeding hand over the sink, broken bits of what was once a teacup on the floor at his feet. Draco started picking up the broken pieces of the cup while Harry looked for a broom. “Bollox!” He frowned as he cut his own hand and after disposing of the glass in the trash he gingerly went to the sink to rinse his hand off. 

“Better let me see how bad this is professor.” Draco said, reaching for his hand. The red faced, purple colored snape just nodded without making eye contact. Draco took his hand and just then the kitchen door burst open and Narcissa popped in. 

“Draco no, don’t get his blood on you!” She cried out but it was too late. A soft white light enveloped Draco and when it cleared, he now had pale white skin, his once gray eyes were silver, his ears were now pointy, his platinum blonde hair was now white and had silver sparkles in it. “Bloody Hell.” Narcissa cursed heartilly, very unlike herself. “Draco there’s no cure.” She added with a frown. 

“How the hell do you know so much about it?” Draco asked, too stunned to make sense of anything. 

“I don’t. I believe your father had dealings with them at some point. He bullied my cousin Sirius to look into it for him. I never knew why. I wasn’t close with him, I expected he despised us actually. Sirius would have done it to spite Luscious. To get the knowledge he was after only to keep it from him.” She explained using her wand to clean up all the broken glass then she came over to the sink after putting on protective gloves that she had summoned. Once all of her was covered, she used her wand to heal the wounds in both men’s hands. 

“That should take care of that.” She nodded casting one final spell to clean away the blood so that no one else could be infected. 

Harry stood there with his mouth hanging open. Naturally, he thought Draco was gorgeous but now, right before his eyes, the man was positively ethereal. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking about it, but he wanted to go over there and touch to see if he was real. He wanted his hands in that hair, which now hung to just above Draco’s waist. Surely it would feel like freshly spun silk. And those ears...Merlin they were a turn on! Harry wanted so much to kiss those little points. He was getting randy just thinking about it.

“Er, Draco...are you alright?” Harry asked cautiously, trying to stop his impure thoughts.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. I just was wondering exactly what this means. This goes well beyond simple transfigurations . This feels more like a complete transmutation of my being into something else. Perhaps a few tests…" Draco trailed off. 

“Maybe I should firecall Hermione about this,” Harry mused, then went to the living room fire. After the threw the powder in and said her name, she answered almost immediately.

“Harry!” she exclaimed. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t think so,” he answered. “A few minutes ago, Snape broke a cup in the kitchen and cut himself. When Draco went to help him, he cut his hand as well and they got blood on one another and all of a sudden--”

“Draco changed?” 

“Well, yeah,” Harry said. “He’s trying to rack his brain to figure out how it happened. You’ll see when we come in for work.”

“Alright,” Hermione said. “I believe I know what happened but I’ll see you then.”

  
  
  
  


Draco still stood in the kitchen staring at himself. He was trying to process what this meant. He looked into his old mentor's eyes and forgetting about all the things he should be embarrassed or angry about, he instead focused on facts. 

"Professor? I don't think I understand what this means." 

"Yes Draco, I'm quite at a loss myself. I assure you though that I will do everything within my power to get to the bottom of it." Snape stated hoping to reassure him. He felt responsible for infecting Draco. Truth was he saw a lot of himself in the young man before him. He'd always been lenient with him, while he'd been unnecessarily harder on everyone else as a means of preparing them for the harsh realities of life. 

"I… how do we know what the rules are now professor? Our biology is different, have you read anything about what it means? Can we still get sick with the flu or anything like that? What about our power's? Do they still work? Do they work the same?" Draco mused out loud to himself more so than to his elder. 

"I will collect my thoughts and return to the research in the upstairs study. I don't think that there is any returning to our former selves but I assure you that I will figure out everything there is to know about what our new normal is." Severus nodded, squeezing Draco's shoulder reassuringly and then he disappeared back upstairs to get any answers he could. 

Draco watched him go and after his mother gave him a peck on the cheek, she too disappeared to work. Draco then wandered into the livingroom to see what Harry and Hermione had to say. 

“Hermione knows a little something; she said she’d tell us when we got there,” Harry told a worried looking Draco. He then slipped his arms around the other man’s waist for a hug. “It’s gonna be alright,” Harry tried to comfort him.

"Yeah, I'm always alright. Mum says anyway." Draco chuckled, hugging Harry back. "I suppose we better floo over then." Draco shrugged. 

When the two men stepped out of the floo, Hermione’s eyes widened then she gave them the biggest smile.

“I was right,” she told them. “When Harry told me what happened, I had a feeling you had become Fae.” She paused for a moment, frowning. “Although, I don’t know the specifics. I’ll have to ask around.” Waving them away, lost in her thoughts, Hermione turned to her bookshelves to see if she had anything handy on the subject.

Draco looked at Harry curiously and Harry just shrugged.

“That’s Mione for you,” he said. “If she doesn’t know full details on something, she goes into ‘library mode’. Come on before we’re late.”

“I thought Professor Snape said that Sirius had the only books on the subject? Does our health really rest in his hands?” Draco pondered. “I’m not too sure how I feel about that.” He added glancing at Harry. “I wonder why he’s lavender and I’m … what do you call this, white? Silver?” Draco asked, looking at himself. 

“You look like you, just a bit paler is all,” Harry answered, leaning towards Draco’s ear. “You’re sexy as fuck.”

Hermione turned from her bookshelf, trying to look stern, but a slight tremble to her lips told Harry she was trying to hide a smile.

“Boys,” she said. “Work. Now.” She pointed to the door and, after Harry and Draco hightailed it out of there, she allowed herself the giggle she had been trying so hard to hold in.

Draco and Harry got into a lift and hit the button for the sub level basement 2. Draco leaned casually against the wall of the lift and chewed his bottom lip betraying a slight case of nerves. 

“I wonder if… nah never mind. Time will tell I guess.” He muttered more to himself . The lift stopped and they went into the potions lab. Merchant glanced up from her portions table and cocked an eyebrow at the two men in the doorway but simply shrugged and continued her work. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Piston barked as she entered the lab. 

“Well it would seem to me that I've been turned into Fae” Draco said adding the double entendre on purpose. It worked as both women cracked up and things continued as normal. 

Harry went to help Merchant and it wasn’t long before there was trouble at Piston’s workstation. It seemed that Draco’s new condition was interfering with the proper mixing of potions. Harry kept an eye on what was going on at their table, afraid something would go very wrong.

However, when a puff of orange smoke erupted from Piston’s cauldron, covering her hair and turning it a bright purple, she had had enough. She told both Draco and Harry they were dismissed for the rest of the week, or until Draco could get his “fairy wits about him”. 

As the two men walked back to the lift, Harry asked, “What was that all about in there?”

“I’m not entirely sure but either my powers haven’t settled into this new form yet, or I no longer have magic. Or at least, not the kind of magic we’re used to.” Draco mussed hoping it was the former and not the latter. Suddenly he was very unsure if he was actually going to be able to protect Harry from whoever was after him. “Criminy I need a butterbeer.” He sighed running his hand over his face. 

“Since we’re off early,” suggested Harry as they entered the lift, “why don’t we go to Diagon Alley and visit the joke shop? Might take your mind off things for a little while.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Draco nodded. “I wonder what else about me is different? I thought it was just an appearance change at first, but work proved otherwise.” Draco continued to mull it over while they went to the lobby to aparate to Diagon Alley. 

Once there, Harry took Draco’s hand and led him into the nearest shop to buy him a bottle of butterbeer. People were looking at them strangely and whispering but a scathing look from Harry put that to an end.

After the barman handed the beverage to Draco and Harry paid, he then led him to the whimsical building that was Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Opening the door, Harry called out, “George? Ron? It’s me!”

The two redheads emerged from the back room and hugged Harry. 

“Hermione told me what happened, mate,” Ron said seriously. “That’s mental. Aren’t you supposed to be on lockdown or something?”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned, happy to see his friends. “But I have my protector here so I’m not worried.” He motioned to Draco.

“Mione told me that, too,” Ron said, regarding Draco and wondering whether he should try to be civil or not.

“Hello Ron, George.” Draco nodded at each but didn’t bother extending his hand as he was certain neither would take it. “You both look well.” The blonde paused and tossed his now long locks over his shoulder and sighed as he looked around. “I do suppose right off the bat I owe you both an apology. I wrote your father a letter. Anyway. I’m sorry that I was such a shit at school. I was misguided in my actions to say the least. I might also have been more than a little jealous of how close you all were. I don’t know what my father’s beef was with yours, but it’s not my concern any how.” Draco shrugged. He then fixed a look in Ron’s direction. 

“I might also have been particularly awful to you because I think subconsciously that I thought you might steal Harry’s heart. I had no idea whatever made me even think such a thing.” 

Ron stared at Draco for a full minute, an incredulous look on his face. Not only was Ron shocked at the apology, but Draco was afraid he had a thing for Harry?! George, standing a little to the side, was howling with laughter. Ron shot him a filthy look. “Oi! Shut it!” George pointed at his brother and laughed harder.

Ignoring the git, Ron looked at Draco, his face and ears crimson and clashing horribly with his hair. “Er...thanks for the apology Malf- I mean Draco. I reckon I’m sorry for being an arse to you, too. And you thought I had a...thing...for Harry? Like you thought I  _ fancied  _ him?” The stoic blonde shrugged noncommittally. 

“You were awfully possessive of him.” He stated simply as he uncapped the butterbeer and took a long swig flexing his toned arms just for fun. 

“He’s my best mate!” Ron spluttered. “Believe me, I did  _ not  _ fancy him!”

Harry, thoroughly amused by their exchange, reached out to touch Draco’s bicep but caught himself before anyone could see. He was still mesmerized at Draco’s new form.

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself mate?” Draco asked, recapping the now empty bottle he grinned at Harry. “Methinks he doth protest too much” He added with a devilish grin. 

“You’re having me on!” Ron exclaimed. “Harry! He’s having me on, isn’t he? Taking the piss?”

Harry just grinned at Ron and said nothing. Draco burst out laughing finally, unable to contain it any longer. 

“You should see your face though!” Draco said, wiping tears of laughter away. Finally he settled down and leaned against the wall after tossing the empty butterbeer bottle in the bin. 

George, wiping tears away from his own laughter, walked over to Draco and held out his hand. “Welcome to the family, mate. That was bloody brilliant!” Draco smiled and shook the hand offered.

“Says you,” Ron huffed, but gave Draco a tentative smile anyway.

“Thanks, It’s nice, really to have friends.” He shrugged. “I never had friends, I had minions. It’s not the same.” He shrugged glancing at Harry. He held his hand out with a grin inviting him over to where he stood.

Harry moved into the blond’s arms, facing him and grinning. “You naughty thing,” he murmured. “Teasing poor Ron like that.” Draco shrugged. 

“Absolutely worth it.” He grinned. “I like your friends.” He added looking into Harry’s eyes and drawing a finger along his cheek in a light caress. He wanted to kiss the brunette but was giving him the power to choose since they were in public. 

Harry closed his eyes at the slight touch, then leaned up to capture Draco’s lips in a soft kiss. Somehow, just that simple contact made Harry feel warm all over. A warmth unlike anything he’d felt before enveloped him and as he teased the brunette’s lips open. When he broke the kiss breathless and trembling he looked into Harry's eyes. 

“What have you done to me Harry?” Draco purred in a blissful state from all the new feelings. He glanced downward and saw that once again that cord that connected Harry’s heart to his own was clearly visible. 

Harry glanced down so he, too, could see the wispy magic thread, then gazed up into silver eyes. “All I’ve done is love you, Draco,” Harry whispered.

“I could argue that I don’t deserve your love.” He whispered softly, still cupping the brunette’s cheek in his hand. “But, I think It’s safe to say that I have loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you.” He added softly. 

“Draco, you deserve  _ everything  _ your heart desires. And I’ve loved you the same,” Harry whispered with a smile.

“Oi!” Ron yelled from behind Harry. “Just because Mal...I mean Draco apologized and I accepted doesn’t mean I want to see you two shag in here! Blimey!”

Huffing out a laugh, Harry turned to stare at his friends. George was grinning ear to ear and Ron was still red around the ears. “I’ve missed you blokes,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! See ya next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all!! Big shoutout to Drarry Black for prereading and betaing this for us! She rocks!
> 
> We don't own these characters. They belong to JK Rowling.

A few hours later after testing out new jokes the two Weasley's who were working on saw Harry, Draco, Ron, & George headed to the burrow to meet with Hermione. Luna was there, and their old friend Neville, and Snape and Narcissa would be along in another hour or so. 

Draco and Harry made the rounds greeting their friends, Molly and Arthur among them, then Hermione ushered everyone into the living room to get the meeting she wanted started. Harry, sitting so close to Draco on the sofa that their thighs were touching, took his hand and smiled at him. Hopefully, they were finally going to get answers.

“Okay,” Hermione said in what Harry thought to be her ‘business voice’, “we’re all here to try to figure out what Draco’s...change... means. Tell us what happened again, Draco,” she prompted.

Draco informed the group about what happened that morning, starting with Snape breaking the cup, then him cutting himself, and their blood getting on each other. Ron and George looked surprised. They hadn’t known their old Professor wasn’t dead after all. Neville looked slightly worried, while Luna sat there with her usual smile and dreamy look. 

Hushed conversations started up around the room and Arthur, sitting in the armchair near where Harry and Draco were sitting, leaned toward the couple.

"I must thank you for the letter you sent," he said, offering his hand for Draco to shake.

“You’re most welcome sir. I have to say, it’s been trying, to say the least, sorting out what all my father was so very wrong about.” Draco nodded and whispered back. 

"I understand, young man. Welcome to the family." Arthur smiled.

Molly, hands full with a large tray full of snacks and drinks for everyone, bustled into the room. 

"I brought refreshments," she said with a smile. "Do help yourselves everyone." She sat the tray on the coffee table then went to stand in front of Draco, her eyes narrowed.

"Even though you are family now, I expect you not to hurt Harry in any form. If you do, you will meet the end of my wand." She then softened. "Now give us a hug, dear boy."

“Yes Ma’am.” Draco nodded his hand reflexively tightening on Harry’s. He then got to his feet and extended his arms towards Molly who pulled him into a bone crushing bear hug that would have hurt his new wings had he not disappeared them for this. He tried not to suffocate on the woman's cleavage and wished he weren’t so awkward when it came to physical affection. His father hadn’t been a warm man, neither was his mother. She was a terribly reserved person. Draco wondered if it would bother Harry eventually. Draco didn’t know how to have real friends, or to be warm and affectionate. It hadn’t been how he was raised. He tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind as Molly released him. He started to sink back to sit beside Harry when he heard a new voice. 

“Draco? Is that really you? I came by to visit, but I seem to be interrupting something.” Andromeda greeted politely through her shock at seeing her estranged nephew. Draco froze, half sitting, half standing. All the color drained from his face and he felt as though he were looking at a ghost. He was so shocked that he dropped the illusion he’d been using to appear normal for his friends. Snape had taught him that before they’d left this am. Draco reflexively pulled his wand and pointed it at Andromeda. 

“I won’t be a pawn Aunt Bella, not anymore! I won’t go with you!” The blonde cried as his aura began to glow red around him from his fright. 

Harry, seeing Draco losing control, stood quickly and moved in front of him.

"Draco, look," he said, daring to take the man's face in his hands, "it's me. Harry. Calm down."

“Harry?” The pale blonde blinked slowly. He tried to focus, his mind drifting up through the shock of seeing his aunt. “Harry, she’ll kill you! She’s crazy!” Draco cried trying to get past Harry to protect him. He could still see the wild mass of unruly black hair that Bellatrix and Andromeda shared. 

Harry took Draco firmly by the shoulders. "Draco! That's not her! Look again!"

“It’s not? I… OH! I’m sorry. I, it’s just that… Merlin’s beard but do you ever look just like her.” Draco blushed, holstering his wand and trying to reconstruct the illusion but he was too spooked. He didn’t have enough of wits about him yet. He silently stroked a thumb along Harry’s cheek more to calm himself than to calm Harry. He took a deep breath, and after a few more moments he rebuilt the illusion and appeared once again as just his usual human self. He glanced at Andromeda and extended his hand to her. 

“Don’t worry about it young man. It happens all the time. To be honest, I really ought to consider dying or cutting my hair or something. I can’t tell you how often this has happened.” Andromeda smiled softly as she shook Draco’s hand. 

“Harry tried to blow her up once!” Teddy cried running in from the outside where he’d been pestering the chickens. The child made a b-line for the snacks. 

Harry's face colored pink and he nodded his head. "I really did," he admitted before giving Andromeda a brief hug. He then turned to look at his friends, waiting for the questions that were sure to come. They had just seen Draco's true form, after all. 

Sure enough, they all started asking questions and making comments all at once. Everyone except Luna. She sat there looking just as serene as always. Harry held his hands up to quiet them.

“Your wings are beautiful.” Luna breathed in her dreamy way, seemingly unphased by the rather remarkable changes to Draco’s physical self. 

“Pass me a biscuit please?” Neville asked with only a slight tremor to his voice. He hadn’t been prepared to see Andromeda. He swallowed loudly checking his anger and fear. Luna passed him the cookie tray. 

"I know you all are wanting to know what's going on and I promise you'll find out everything as soon as the rest of our guests arrive." Hermione stated trying to get things back on track. 

There was a sharp rap on the door then Snape, Narcissa, and Ginny entered without waiting for Molly to greet them. Snape hadn’t bothered with the illusion as he’d been under the impression this meeting was about the fae infection or curse, whichever it was. He needed to do more research to be sure. He gave Andromeda a once over in his stern way. He extended his hand to her. 

“Andromeda, you’re looking well.” He stated dryly standing beside her in the doorway of the living room. 

“Draco tried to hex her!” Teddy mumbled excitedly, his eyes sparkling and his mouth full of cookie. Draco simply blushed and looked at his feet. Narcissa glanced between her estranged sister and her son. She went to her son and ran a comforting hand across his shoulders. 

Ginny merely tossed her Quidditch gear on the floor and conjured herself a chair. She sat, grinning at everyone's surprised reactions to seeing a purple Snape. Neville, however, looked terrified. Ginny winked at him and gave him an encouraging smile.

“You’re looking well for a dead man.” Andromeda nodded towards Snape trying not to stare at his lavender skin, eyes and wings. “Narcissa, it’s good to see you.” She added quietly. Narcissa nodded, still standing beside her son comforting him. She and Harry were likely the only two in the room who knew how unnerved seeing Bella would have been for Draco. 

"I reckon I should explain why we are all here," Hermione said, getting to her feet. "Professor Snape did die in the war, but he woke up like he is now. He's been at Grimmauld studying some of the Black's old books on the subject." She took a breath and looked around to see if everyone was paying attention. "Now, as you've seen, Draco happens to be a similar creature as the professor --"

"Excuse me, Minister," Luna said, moving to stand next to Hermione. "I know all about what's going on."

Hermione was surprised at first, then grinned as she realized it was Luna who was speaking up and sometimes the Ravenclaw had wisdom where there was usually none to be found. She nodded at the blond, urging her to continue.

Luna slowly turned in a circle and as she did, a well placed glamour fell away. Her ears became pointed, her skin lightened to almost white, and her hair lengthened and faded to a white blond similar to Draco's. The last thing to change was she now had powder blue wings that matched her large expressive blue eyes. When she was done turning, it seemed as if everyone in the room's mouth was on the floor. Before anyone could say anything, Luna smiled dreamily. "We are fae."

Murmurs rumbled around the room, except for Ginny. She stared transfixed at Luna, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. Luna regarded her for a moment then sent her a smile sweet enough to make anyone's teeth ache.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed over everyone else in the room. "Fae?"

Molly shot him a withering look. "Language, Ronald!"

Ron turned crimson. "Sorry, mum," he mumbled, then shut up completely.

“Luna dear, I assume you can confirm that there’s no cure for this. Can you tell us what it is exactly? I suspect it’s more of an infection. We’ve been trying to research this at the hospital. Do you have any idea why there’s been such a rise in a race of people thought to have been extinct?” Narcissa asked from where she sat on the couch. Draco was sandwiched tightly between Harry and his mother. He kept silent, he had no answers for anyone. 

"You're right, Mrs. Malfoy," Luna answered. "There is no cure. When wizards or witches come in blood contact with a fae, the gene passes on. The change is immediate. The only reason we were thought to be going extinct was because we didn't feel comfortable out in the wizarding world without a glamour. We drew too much attention. There's more fae out there than you know."

“Yes, I assume that one has to have the dormant fae gene already in them in order to be 

infected?” Snape asked, noting his own quiet observations in the short time he’d studied the subject. 

"They do," Luna agreed. "And once infected, if a child is born of the fae, they may choose to infect their offspring. That's what Father told me." 

“Luna do you have any idea why they choose to hide from us in plain sight?” Hermione asked. Her brain was six steps ahead of the conversation and already planning a treaty and equal rights amendments

"That one's easy," Luna smiled. "Fae have always been perceived to be, in the wizarding world, more magical than the average witch or wizard, and those who seek power try to exchange blood with any fae they could find. Before we started using glamour, fae would be found drained of blood. The new fae then used their new status to wreak havoc, which caused wars between the two groups."

“We absolutely must correct that immediately. No group of people should live in fear.” Hermione stated adamantly, furiously taking notes. “I simply won't tolerate it. How do we get in touch with them all? Would they be interested in a meeting? I can assure privacy.” She added still scribbling on her notepad. 

“Yes, how does that work? Are there leaders or something that I need to introduce myself too?” Draco asked curiously. He hadn’t been aware that there were others. He hadn’t known that his father had a recessive fae gene. He hadn’t known a great many things as it turned out. He glanced at Harry and squeezed the brunette's hand tightly. “I can’t infect Harry can I?” He asked another question as it came into him. 

Luna addressed Hermione first. "There is a high king of the fae realm. Gwyn Ap Nudd. He happens to be my grandfather. We will speak later on the subject of a meeting." She turned to Draco and Harry. "You can't infect Harry unless he has the gene which can be determined from a simple diagnostic spell."

“Ah, well good.” Draco nodded with relief. “Do I need to meet the king? I’m not sure how I feel about that to be honest. I just got free of one ruler. I’m disinclined to exchange myself with another so soon.” The blonde mussed with a severe frown. 

“Yes, I gave up my human life to stop the dark lord and save Harry. I’m not sure I’m so keen on a king either.” Snape said with a frown to match Draco’s. 

"There's no need for that right away," Luna said gently. "You will swear no oath or anything. Our king can be severe but he is also fair and kind."

“Hmm.” Was Severus only response. 

“Well I do think that covers our concerns at this immediate point in time. I’d greatly appreciate it if you could teach our hospital staff the detection spell, or at the least teach it to Narcissa. I wish to speak with you and your father more about this. Really. I won’t have people living in fear. It’s not right.” Hermione said getting to her feet. She wouldn’t let the issue go now that she was aware of it. 

Harry got to his feet. "Mione leave it for now," he told her kindly. "We can only digest so much information at once."

Luna quietly slipped away to teach Narcissa the diagnostic spell. Hermione looked longingly after her but Ron stepped up and took her hands.

"Really, Mione," Ron said. "I know how you feel about this stuff and I'm not saying it's not a worthy cause, but now really isn't the time." He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

She sighed, nodding reluctantly. "For now," she agreed. "But this isn't over."

"Course not," Ron chuckled and put his arm around her shoulder.

Draco waited with Snape as the others were tested. Andromeda took a loudly yawning Teddy into her arms. She turned to Narcissa after the last person had been tested. 

“I don’t blame you for following Bella. You know, between us, you were always the one to look after her. You did your best Cissy. It wasn’t your fault how things turned out. You did what you had to do in order to protect your family, as I did mine. May she rest in peace. At least I have my grandson to keep after.” Andromeda stated quietly. Narcissa nodded and blinked furiously. 

“I’m really sorry that your daughter and her husband were lost. If only I’d stood up to Lucius about this foolishness sooner…” Narcissa trailed off sadly. 

“Don’t do that to yourself Cissa. You couldn’t have changed things. Best to let it go. We just pick up the pieces and move on. You have Draco and Harry to look after now.” Andromeda smiled. “Try and keep those two out of trouble.” She added with a chuckle. Molly joined in the laughter as everyone left focused on Draco and Harry. Draco’s ears flushed pink with embarrassment and he shrugged indifferently. 

"Okay," Harry said, taking Draco's hand. "I think it's time to go." He started pulling Draco toward the fire. "Thank you for the hospitality, Molly. Arthur."

As quickly as he could, Harry threw floo powder in the fire and he and Draco vanished. When they stepped out of the fire at Grimmauld, Harry wasted no time in pulling Draco upstairs and into his room. He had no desire to face Snape or Narcissa after that embarrassment.

And this time, Draco didn't forget the silencing charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! See ya next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Many thanks to our wonderful prereader and beta, Drarry Black! We're so thankful she puts up with us :)
> 
> We don't own these boys. They belong to JK Rowling.

A few days passed quietly as Harry spent his free time writing whenever he wasn’t at work in the potions lab with Draco. Draco and Harry had moved Draco’s stuff into Harry’s room as the two had no interest in sleeping separately. 

The next Saturday morning, Harry and Draco were having a nice lie in, happy they didn't have to go into work. After the commotion of the past week, things had finally calmed a bit so the two men were enjoying the down time.

Both men were still sleeping when, with a loud bang, the door opened. Ginny walked right in and plopped down on the edge of the bed next to Harry. She shook his arm.

"Wake up," she grumbled. "How can you be sleeping at a time like this?"

Harry, who had jumped awake when the door banged open, blearily regarded the red head while groping for his glasses on the nightstand. "What the hell, Gin? Don't you knock?"

He reached over to cover Draco's naked ass with the blankets and the blond man raised his head.

"Only cocks allowed in here. Go away, Ginevra." He mumbled then covered his head with the pillow.

Harry chuckled sleepily at Draco's choice of words while Ginny looked dumbfounded by Draco's reply.

"You know I love you like a sister," Harry said, "but why the hell did you feel the need to barge in here?"

"Harry, I can't stop thinking about her," Ginny said miserably. "I can't eat or sleep and I almost fell off my broom in practice."

Harry moved Draco's hand, which was inching slowly downwards under the blankets, and gave his friend a confused look.

"Er… who are you going on about?" He asked, confused. She was making no sense.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Harry! Get with it. I'm talking about Luna!" She rolled her eyes at him like he was supposed to know exactly what she was talking about.

"You can't stop thinking about Luna?" Harry asked, trying to make sure he was keeping up.

Draco, giving up on sleep, threw the blankets off and cuddled up to Harry, uncaring that he was naked and half hard.

"For fuck sake, Potter," the blond said, nuzzling into Harry's neck. "She's got a thing for Lovegood and wants your advice."

Harry, feeling Draco's warm breath against his throat, tried to stifle a shiver.

"Well, Er, did you tell her?" Harry managed to ask, trying to ignore Draco's wandering hand under the blanket.

"No," Ginny pouted. "I'm afraid to. What if she laughs in my face or something?" She seemed oblivious to Draco's activities.

Harry drew in a sharp breath as Draco found what he was reaching for and started teasing lightly with a fingertip.

"She won't, I'm sure," he managed, trying to discreetly move his lover's hand. 

“If I might interject?” Draco lazily yawned, reminding Harry of a cat as he stretched languorously. He felt Ginny glancing at him as he continued to tease his lover. “Lovegood lives in her own world half the time. She picks up the most obscure details, things none of us notice. Yet the obvious escapes her. So my advice is that simply walk up to her, plant one on her and tell her that you can’t think of anything else.” The blonde bent his leg and let the sheet slide lower still revealing a light blonde happy trail of hair to his lower bits. 

“I wager you’ll get a lot further that way.” He added kissing Harry’s neck lightly. 

"Hm. You do have a point, Draco. Maybe I should do what you suggested," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Yes, you should," Harry said quickly, trying to ignore how fucking fantastic Draco's mouth felt on him.

“I have several points, if you’d like to see a few?” He teased the redhead. He stretched out showing himself off and enjoying how Harry blushed with embarrassment. To say nothing of how hard he’d grown in his hand where Draco deftly stroked him under the covers. “Perhaps she wants to play with us?” He asked Harry. “We could put your ex in the middle, what do you say?” Draco added mischievously, his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

Harry's eyes widened, his face hot. Ginny, finally realizing what was going on mere inches from her, jumped up like she'd been bitten and looked everywhere but at the two men in front of her.

“Not leaving so soon are you?” Draco asked, his eyes sparkling with laughter. “You know you’ve thought about it at least once or twice.” He teased further. “All the girls at Hogwarts did.” He laughed. 

"Er...yes… I mean NO! Bollocks!" Ginny stammered. "I mean… I'm off to Luna's...er...bye!" She left the room as fast as she could, slamming the door behind her. Draco burst into laughter.

“She’ll be back.” Draco laughed. He shoved the covers away and knelt between Harry’s legs licking his lips. 

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. He couldn't tell if Draco was taking the piss or not.

“I’m no preacher's son, my love. You should know that. There’s not much I wouldn’t do if it would make you happy. Besides, she’s pretty damn cute for a female and far less annoying than the rest of her family.” Draco stated as his mouth descended onto Harry’s rock hard cock. 

Gasping, Harry shook his head. "I know you're not innocent." He pushed his fingers into Draco's hair. "But I don't want her in our bed."

“Mmm.” Draco pulled his mouth off of Harry with a little pop sound. “I know this is all new and exciting and wonderful to you right now, but Harry. You’re bisexual. At some point, you’ll miss burying yourself in a woman, playing with their soft bits. I’m just letting you know that it’s fine with me if you want to add a woman every once in a while. I don’t mind it myself though, I obviously prefer roosters to hens.” He explained as he resumed his attention to the stiff prick in his face. 

In one swift move, Harry switched their positions and sucked in Draco's cock as far as he could then pulled back off. " We can talk about this later, " he said. "Right now, in this moment," he licked the reddened head of Draco's prick, " I want hard and muscle and to have you come so much in my mouth that I can't hold it all." He went back to work, sucking fast and hard, his hand finding the soft bollocks below.

“Oh I’ll do that but you’re going to fuck me afterwards. I’m tired of endless foreplay. So you’re going to put that beautiful prick of yours where it belongs. In my ass.” Draco moaned thrusting his hips and fucking himself deeper into harry’s throat. 

Harry sucked and licked, letting Draco take what he needed. He brought a finger up to his mouth, getting it nice and wet, then reached down to stroke Draco's hole.

Draco whined and tried to push against the finger. Harry mumbled a lubrication and stretching spell from around Draco's cock then slipped two fingers inside. 

Without warning, Draco cried out his release, making good on his promise to fill Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed as best he could but still some of the come ran out the corner of his mouth to drip off his chin.

When Draco was spent, he reached down, wiped up the mess with his finger, and sucked it clean. Harry's eyes widened at the sight and before he could do anything, Draco pulled away and got on all fours, waiting.

"Come on, Harry," he said. "Fuck me now."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He moved behind his lover, took his prick in hand, and tapped it against the hole already stretched and waiting for him. 

"You're gorgeous," Harry breathed. 

"Please, Harry," Draco begged. "I need your cock inside me."

Closing his eyes briefly, Harry prayed he wouldn't come too quickly. He then lined himself up and carefully pushed into his lover until he was buried to the hilt. He had to take a few breaths so he didn't lose his shit right then. 

Draco, breathing hard, wiggled his ass to try to get Harry to move. After just a moment, the dark haired man began a slow rhythm, trying to make the sensations last as long as he could. It was bliss. Draco was hot and tight, everything Harry imagined he would be.

Draco was having none of that slow shit. He wanted hard and fast. He pulled himself forward and pushed himself back, hard. Harry groaned loudly and finally took the hint. Grabbing Draco's hips, he picked up the pace, fucking his lover as hard as he dared.

"Merlin! Yes!" Draco cried, keeping pace with Harry, who couldn't control his groans and cries of intense pleasure. 

He leaned over Draco's back, never faltering in his rhythm, and pressed open mouthed kisses along the blonde man's spine. He was close.

"Gonna come, Harry?" Draco panted. He was answered with a loud groan.

"Yes!" Draco cried. "I want you to come so hard it will be running down my thighs for hours."

That was all it took. Harry stiffened for a split second then made a loud keening noise in the back of his throat as his release crashed over him in a blinding wave. It felt like he spilled forever, and when he was finally finished, he collapsed onto Draco's back, panting and trembling from the intensity of his orgasm.

  
“Bloody Hell Potter, why didn’t we do this before now?” The blonde sighed happily fulfilled for the moment. “If I’d know that it was going to be this good, I’d have propositioned you instead of Diggory.” 

“You mean you liked me even back then?” Harry asked. He slipped himself out of Draco’s behind and whispered a cleaning spell. The brunette lay down and pulled his partner into his arms. 

“Course I did. You don’t really think it was voldemort and my father’s abuse that had me crying to Myrtle do you?” Draco snuggled into Harry’s embrace. 

“I...I guess I never really thought about it.” Harry sighed wondering how he missed it. 

“Don’t worry Harry. We were stupid kids. You’re mine now and you’d better not be planning on ditching me anytime soon. I’ll have to go see if Diggory really is a vampire in new mexico. I’ll sick him on you for breaking my heart.” The blonde giggled. 

Harry tucked a finger under Draco's chin and lifted his face so he could see his eyes.

"You're the only one for me, Draco Malfoy," he said then smiled. "There will be no need to go anywhere near New Mexico. I'd hate to have to curse Diggory so badly no one in the Ministry could fix him." He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against Draco's mouth.

“I like this side of you, the jealous possessive gryffindor. Will you spank me if I proposition your ex wife again?” Draco asked coyly wiggling his arse against Harry in their tight embrace. 

"Hmm, you naughty Slytherin," Harry murmured, turning them so Draco was on his back with Harry leaning over him. "I might. But then again, I might just on principle." He leaned down to kiss Draco again, shifting so that he fit between the blonde's legs.

“Boys! Breakfast!” Narcissa’s shrill voice rang out just then. Draco groaned in frustration. 

“Her timing is impeccable. I half wonder if she has a sixth sense about when I’m about to get my jolly’s?” He grumbled sitting up to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck. “Hold that thought, love. You know she’ll just barge in here if we ignore her.” Draco sighed. 

They hurriedly dressed and headed down to eat the meal knowing there was no way out of it. Snape had a few questions about Sirius’s records and the tapestry. He’d found several references to it in the books. Grudgingly the two men followed Snape into Sirius' old den and starred at the Black family tapestry. 

"All I really know about this thing is that Sirius showed it to me right before fifth year," Harry told Snape. "There wasn't much time for him to go into detail because of the Order meetings. Then, later that year…" he trailed off, not wanting to relive seeing his godfather pass through the veil again.

Seeing Harry's sadness, Draco took one of his hands in his, squeezing lightly. Severus, who had been looking at names of the Brotherhood, placed his hand on Harry's shoulder while leaning in to see some of the smaller names.

Harry, not really paying attention, reached out and barely skimmed his fingertip over Sirius' name. Suddenly their names began to glow. A white light filled the room and Harry, Draco, & Severus closed their eyes to the brightness. When the light cleared there was a door in the middle of the tapestry. Draco blinked at the Sight and looked to his former teacher for wisdom. Before anyone could do anything, the door opened up and There stood Sirius Black. 

Harry was shocked beyond belief to see his godfather standing there alive and well. After all the years...he missed him so much.

“Praise Merlin! I didn't think you'd ever touch this tapestry Harry! Come with me. We have much to discuss us three." Sirius said wrapping Harry in a brief hug. He then turned back to the door in the tapestry.   
  
"Is this portal stable?" Severus asked not budging. 

"Yes, now that you three have opened it up, it will remain open until the high king closes it. Come on, there's much to discuss." Sirius reiterated. Draco shared a look with Harry and Severus. 

"What the hell." He shrugged, gripping his wand and following his cousin through the portal. He was followed by Harry, and Severus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks to Drarry Black for her awesome beta work!
> 
> We don't own these characters. JK Rowling does.

Harry barely registered the fact that they were standing in a grassy meadow dotted with clusters of trees and a lake nearby. He was too busy staring at his godfather. He couldn't get his head around the fact that all this time Sirius was in this...place. Whatever it was.

He was torn between relief, happiness, and...anger. Yes. Harry was definitely angry.

"Sirius, why?"

The animagus turned to look at him, confused at the tone of Harry's voice.

"Harry?"

"Why haven't you contacted me?" Harry demanded. "You've been gone all these years and I've heard nothing!" 

Sirius' features softened and he pulled his godson in for a hug.

"Harry, as soon as I woke here in this life, in this place, I wanted to immediately go back to tell you I was alive." He stared earnestly into watery green eyes, willing Harry to believe his sincerity.

" The High King shut down all portals to keep the vale safe so I couldn't, as much as I wanted to."

Slowly, Harry nodded, accepting Sirius' explanation. He now felt stupid for even getting upset in the first place.

“As I’ve said, there’s much to discuss. I’ve been trapped here a long time. Something has been hunting the fae, drinking their blood, trying to steal their power. I couldn’t convince 

the high king to open the portals, he didn’t believe me that we could help. However now that you three are here, we might be able to convince him. First thing though, there are some things you need to know about how things work here.” Sirius said as they arrived at a square with some tents and other small buildings.

  
  


"Now," Sirius continued. "First things first. You boys need to go see the healer so she can explain some things to you." He pointed up a small knoll to a grey cottage. "It's standard procedure. When you're finished, come to the lake."

Harry, deciding Sirius knew what he was talking about, took Draco's hand and started up the hill. Sirius watched the two go for a moment then turned to Severus. He clapped a hand on the taller dark haired man’s shoulder. 

“You come with me. We need to have a talk of our own.” Sirius said with his large lopsided grin in place. 

“I can not fathom what there is to say between you and I Black.” Severus stated dryly gripping his leather briefcase. He’d grabbed it before following the boys through the portal. 

“Well you can join the boys in the healers tent if you’d rather hear the facts of life in front of them?” Sirius said with a shrug fighting down his laughter. 

“Fine.” Severus sighed and followed the man down towards the lake. 

Severus sat beside a lake reading through Sirius books and taking notes in a journal of his own. He had all three of the Blacks Fae Anthologies with him tucked into his leather briefcase. He chewed on his lip deep in thought about potions and how similar fae magic was to wizarding magic. He’d been trying to work out what exactly made the fae magic so much more concentrated than the human version. Perhaps it was how much more closely related they were to nature. He looked around at the paradise he found himself in. Draco and Harry had been whisked off by an elder fae to be taught about all the things they needed to know. Sirius had agreed to instruct Snape in such things to save the man the embarrassment. Sirius knew the other quite well. From school they’d observed each other. Caught in opposite sides of silly teenage feuds fuelled by raging hormones. 

“So, you’ve been here all this time?” Snape asked again, still taking notes in his journal. 

“Yes, when I fell through the Veil at the ministry I didn’t die. I was transported here. That gate was only one way. The portals between the worlds were all shut down when they began being hunted.” Sirius explained. He knew it was a shock when everyone had been told that the gate had meant his death. 

“Yet, you aren’t a fae as I am? I will admit in present company only that I don’t quite understand how that is. My father was human. A drunk, but no trace of anything so noble as Fae lineage. My mother was a witch, good family, only child.” Snape stated facts. He was uncomfortable about having to discuss the facts of life and biology with an equal. 

“Yes, well I’ve been here a long while now. I’m not fae as you are. My animagus form is its own type of Fae creature. That is why that gate sent me here instead of to the beyond.” Sirius explained patiently mildly enjoying the other man's discomfort. 

“Logical.” Snape responded. “What are the rules about this new biology that I need to know?” Snape asked finally. 

“Severus, have you ever actually had sex?” Sirius asked point blank. The man glanced up from the journals and regarded him fiercely . It was a glare that would have shaken a child but it didn’t phase Sirius at all. He tossed his long shaggy black mane of hair over his shoulder. That hair that was a trademark of the Black line. 

“Obviously not. As you are well aware, my feelings for Lilly were unrequited.” Snape responded as he glanced down at his hands. He gripped the quill so tightly that he was afraid it might snap in two. He took a calming, deep breath and set the journals aside. 

“I know that. You honestly never moved on from her and that experience?” Sirius asked regarding the man sitting beside him in the sun. He admired the way the sunlight sparkled off of Severus lavender skin. He desperately wanted to run his fingers along the lilac colored wings and know what they felt like to the touch, but he sat still so as not to spook the man. It was a delicate situation to wake a man up to the reality of himself when he’d been in denial for this long. 

“What would the point have been? Lilly was the only person who understood me. She never judged me, and I ruined it trying to best that bully Potter.” Severus stated nonchalantly with a slight shrug. 

“Yes, I’ll admit James was quite the pisshead in his youth. I’d like to say he changed with time. He did, but not as much as one might’ve hoped.” Sirius shrugged. “Come now friend. You’re an attractive man. You had a dignified position, so why not move on? Don’t you have needs?” Sirius asked knowing full well that every man did. 

“What really does this have to do with anything?” Severus deflected frowning. 

“Sev, the fae are life bonded creatures. They tend to come in pairs. Haven’t you noticed?” The sly dog pointed out giving the man a breather before continuing to press him. 

“I haven’t been here very long but I do see that there are many couples. They pair off young?” Severus asked, reaching for his journal to jot down the information. Sirius relaxed back on his elbows in the grass, chewing on a straw of wild hay. 

“Yes, the lifebond flairs once the two soulmates interact with each other romantically for the first time. It’s an unmistakable occasion. Quite beyond question.” He explained. 

“Fascinating.” 

“Now then. Are you really telling me that you’re a virgin?” Sirius asked, trying not to make a bigger deal out of it than it was. Severous sighed. 

“Why does it matter? So you can tease me about that like back in school? Always having a laugh at my expense.” The dark haired man bit out quite resentful. Sirius sat up and advanced on the other man so abruptly that he hadn’t time to react. 

“I’m sorry Severus . Truly. There’s no excuse for how we treated you. You didn’t deserve the cruelty, especially from James. Love makes stupid headstrong pissheaded teenagers even more so. None of us knew what you were going through at home. It would have made a difference. You should have told us. You should have told me. I would have taken care of it.” 

“Why? What difference would it have made? I was a halfblood.” Snape stated unnerved by the other man's nearness. 

“We never cared about that crap. It was the misguided morons in your house that suffered those foolish notions. I wouldn’t have tolerated bullying when you were being abused by your father. Your life must have been a nightmare.” 

“How do you know about that?” Severus asked, shaken. 

“You know Lilly told me. She came to me in tears, begging me to get James to apologize to you. She was desperate to stop you from going off with the dark lord.” Sirius answered him not moving away. He stared into the lavender eyes and his expression softened. “She always cared about you. As a brother, a best friend. She’d forgiven your insult almost from the moment you said it.” 

“She was a remarkable woman.” Snape stated sadly. 

“Sev. It’s time to be honest with yourself. I know you don’t communicate terribly well. But honestly, you know that what you felt for Lilly wasn’t romance.” Sirius pushed the issue. 

“Yes. I did realize that, ony after it no longer mattered. Is there a point to this?” 

“Yes. You need to be aware of yourself. The fae are quite resilient. The genetics have evolved as such that the race will continue regardless. Do you understand? Not just by awakening the dormant gene in humans, but also through reproductive means. Not just from the male/female pairing as in humans but the male/male pairings here can also reproduce. There only needs to be present a lifebond.” Sirius explained as Severus scribbled notes in his journal avoiding the obvious. 

“Wait, so that means, is that why the boys were whisked off to that healers tent?” Severus asked as he worked it out. Sirius nodded. 

“Draco and Harry are bonded. Draco will very likely find himself carrying before too long. It’s how it works. They only have two children, one male, one female without fail. Always.” 

“Oh he’ll love that.” Severus laughed ironically at the situation. 

“It also means that you need to be careful. If you mate with someone, you need to use a contraceptive charm or you could find yourself in the same situation.” 

“Me?” Snape screeched dropping his journal and quill in surprise and distaste. “You’ve got to be kidding. I’m far too old for such things, far too disgraced to the general populace and generally undesirable.” He stated as evidence. 

“Fool. You're a brilliant fool.” Sirius stated and pressed his lips to the other mans before he had a chance to react. The strong animagus growled low in his throat as his lips overtook the lavender fairies. He pulled Severus against him, the other had no chance of escaping not that he was trying Sirius noted. He teased the man's lips open and slipped his tongue in to explore the other man's mouth. When he finally broke the kiss the two stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Pleasant, that was quite pleasant. Unexpected. What’s your angle here Black?” Severus asked hating the breathy quality his voice had taken on. 

“There’s no angle Sev. I’ve been trapped here for a long time and I’ve had precious little to do in all that time other than think about things. I’m not exactly the person I let on to be, nor are you the block of ice that you pretend to be.” Sirius murmured, capturing the other man's lips again. This time Sirius let his passions and needs pour into the kiss. It turned heated and as the two broke apart gasping for breath Severus found himself lying on his back wings splayed with Sirius hand snaking its way into his robes. 

“I don’t understand how you know this about me, when I didn’t even know this.” Severus gasped as the passionate man above him opened his robes. Sirius ran his eyes over the sparkling lavender flesh revealed before his eyes. 

“I pay attention Sev. to everything.” He stated as he removed his own shirt and leaned over the man beneath him. “Do you want me to stop? I won’t take advantage of you.” Sirius ran his fingers over the delicate wings. “You’ll find these are quite sensitive.” He added as a pleasant shiver ran through Severus. 

“Merlin's beard! No, don’t stop.” Severus whispered as the dog above him smiled. He relaxed into the grass as Sirius removed his clothing and then his own. Severus traced across the multitude of scars that crisscrossed the other man's body. They explored each other. Sirius took Snape's long hard member into his one hand while his other stroked the sensitive ring of muscles around the man's opening. They kissed again heatedly breaking apart as Severus moaned when Sirius slipped a finger into him and began to slowly fuck him with the finger. He added a second finger and Severus hissed as he felt the stinging and burning as his body was stretched in unexpected ways. Sirius still stroked him gently with his other hand as they kissed. He moaned again as his senses were assaulted by all the sensations. He had never expected to feel such things. Nore to have them reciprocated by another. He couldn’t take it. A tear slipped down his cheek as he wound his hands into Sirius mane of unruly wild black hair. 

“Sev, are you alright? We don’t have to do this.” Sirius asked, gently withdrawing his hands from the other man’s body. 

“I don’t… I never expected… I’d given up...I don’t deserve this.” Sirius held the man against his chest and stroked a hand gently through the other man’s silky black and purple hair. 

“Shh...I know. It’s alright. Severus you were always so very misunderstood. You are as deserving of love as any other person is. You watched out for Harry and did everything you could to protect Draco from the shitty situation his father put him in. I see this about you. Dumbledore saw this about you. Lilly saw this in you. You are not evil. You might be a cantankerous old coot but your no dark lord. You truly love Harry and I don’t think he even realised it until you weren’t with him anymore.”

“I’m… Sirius, I... we’re the same age. If I’m old, so then are you.” Snape pointed out. 

“Exactly. So kiss me when you’re ready, and I’ll put the contraceptive charm in place. If you still want to.” The animagus smiled warmly at the shell shocked man in his arms. Severus pressed his lips to the other mans’ and their bodies moved together. Sirius slipped himself into the prepared hole and Snape sighed at the feeling. The dog paused as he held himself still letting the other man adjust. He began to move slowly and after a long while of slow leisurely thrustings their bodies began to move almost of their own accord. Severus moaned as he clung tightly to the man in his arms. His legs wrapped themselves around the defined hips thrusting into him. He crushed his lips against the other man’s and Sirius swallowed his moan of release as his body lost control and he spilled his seed over the hand touching him and his own stomach. Sirius grunted and slammed himself deep into the other man and as his balls tightened he twisted his fingers in the purple black hair. “Severus!” He grunted as he emptied himself into the other man's cavity. They kissed again leisurely and enjoyed the sun glistening off their naked bodies. Suddenly Sirius broke the kiss and sat up. 

“Don’t be angry with me! Draco, please. Can’t we talk about this? I don’t see what’s so bad about the situation.” Harry's voice drifted to their ears. 

“Course you don’t Potter. You’re not the one who might be pregnant. That’d be me.” 

“Well come on, I didn’t know that was even possible, neither did you. I love you and I just don’t get what the big deal is.” Harry called out after Draco who was storming off three paces ahead of him. 

“Right, you’re not the one who sprouted wings, or whose powers are on the fritz, or whose gonna get fat, and sick, and eventually expel a tiny being from his body.” Draco shouted furiously. Snape and Severus scrambled to cast a cleaning charm on themselves and throw on their clothes before the two young men stumbled upon them. 

“She didn’t say it was certain you know.” Harry called after him. 

“She said it was damn likely.” Draco shouted back. 

Sirius groaned softly as a faint purple cord stretched from his chest to Snape's and back. 

"What prey tell is that?" Severous asked as the bickering young men entered the clearing. 

"That's a lifebond. Congratulations. I hope you used protection." Draco muttered sounding anything but happy. 

Sirius smirked at Severus. "Told you so." He glanced at Draco, who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and Harry, who looked like he wanted to comfort the man but was afraid of his temper.

Severus' eyebrows nearly reached his hairline as he took in the scene before him. He was utterly speechless.

"Well, did you?" Draco trumped, hoping to be able to get some satisfaction from the answer. Severus was a new fae and surely knew nothing about such matters.

Again, Sirius smirked. "Of course we did," he said rather proudly.

"Bloody hell," Draco mumbled and continued to sulk.

"Here you are, boys!" A high musical voice sounded just before Luna entered the clearing. Walking beside her was a tall man with long green hair that had braids scattered throughout. He had tall antlers atop his head. Large expressive almond shaped forest green eyes, he was clearly lean, well muscled, and didn’t appear to be any older than about 25 but since this was an immortal being, he could really appear any way he chose. When he smiled small pointy fangs could be seen. 

“Welcome to the vale!” His deep rich voice boomed out. 

"Er...thank you sir," Harry stammered, not really knowing how to approach the obviously regal fae. 

Draco, and Severus, scrambled to stand next to Harry, trying to show the King respect. Sirius grinned widely at the king. 

“I see your godson finally opened that portal Sirius.” Gwynn laughed teasing the other man. 

“Come on now Gywnn, I had only a few cryptic clues scattered about. He’s a boy. Well, a young man.” Sirius amended with a glance at the brunette. 

“Here I was getting used to having my dog about.” 

Luna's tinkling laugh sounded throughout the clearing.

"Enough, you two," she scolded gently. "Can't you see we have a rather unhappy fae among us?"

“Ah don’t worry Luna. He’s fine really. He just needs a couple days to get used to the idea of pregnancy.” Sirius chuckled. Draco’s ears flushed crimson. 

“Easy for you to say!” He screeched indignantly. 

"Ooh that's wonderful!" Luna exclaimed. "It makes me so happy to learn of new beings entering the world!"

Draco colored further and crossed his arms over his chest as Harry moved closer to him, draping an arm around the blonde's shoulders. 

“I can’t believe you knocked me up Potter.” He muttered frowning severely. 

Harry chuckled and pulled Draco into his arms. "Draco, everything is going to be okay. You bearing my child is incredibly sexy and also makes me the happiest bloke on the planet." He gave the blond a quick kiss then smirked and leaned in to whisper, "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining when I was fucking you." Draco’s entire face turned cherry red. 

“Shut up Potter.” He grumbled still frowning but with laughter tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Why don’t you do something useful and help us figure out what’s been attacking Luna’s family.” He added glancing at the king. 

“Right,” Harry said. “Well, sir, I was thinking you might like to talk with our friend and Minister of Magic, Hermione Weasley. She’s brilliant and probably could help you in ways we couldn’t.”

“Yes, Luna has mentioned it as well recently. The thing is, there’s a treaty already in place between us and the Brotherhood. Such things are binding. That agreement must be recovered and either destroyed or amended or honored. I don’t make the rules son. Magic has a will of its own.” Gwynn stated shrugging. 

“The brotherhood? From the Black fae anthology? Those wizards are long since deceased. How is that still binding?” Severus asked, reaching into his briefcase and drawing out the book with the information. 

“Yes, unfortunately so long as the bloodline continues, they are expected to honor the treaties of their grandfathers.” Gwynn stated with a certainty that left no room for further questioning.    
“You three have had a long day. I shall let my dog here take you to the Black residence so long as you understand that you are to under no circumstances reveal the portal to anyone other than your minister of magic and return here to check in with me regularly.” Gwynn stated firmly and everyone present nodded. He then turned his gaze on the sulky blonde “Draco, my new young brother, you will need to return to the healers cottage for care. Our pregnancies aren’t quite what you’ll be expecting.” The king added. Draco only nodded his understanding. Sirius led them back to where the portal was that led to his study at Grimmauld place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you to Drarry Black for betaing for us. She's great!
> 
> We don't own these characters...they belong to JK Rowling.

“Merlin,  _ fuck  _ Harry!” Draco breathed, clutching the sheet in both fists. His legs were pushed back so his knees were almost at his ears and Harry was licking his arse like a starving man who had just been given a feast.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed, unrelenting in his assault. 

Draco pushed his head back into the pillow. “Can I?” he managed to pant. “Can I  _ please _ ?”

Harry had been teasing him mercilessly for almost an hour already and when he started, he instructed Draco not to touch himself under any circumstances without permission. He wondered how long he could play before Draco begged. He raised his head long enough to look at Draco’s flushed face.

“Oh no, my love,” he smiled. “I told you you are going to come hands free tonight.”

“Then will you bloody well get on with it?” Draco said, his voice taking on an irritated high tone.

With a wicked grin, Harry crawled slowly up his lover’s body, pausing occasionally to kiss or suck a particular sensitive spot. He purposely avoided Draco’s prick and when he was eye level with his Fae, he drew him in for a kiss.

“Do you want me to fuck you now, Draco?” he whispered.

“I swear to Merlin Potter if you don’t get on with it I’ll hex your balls off.” The blonde nearly screeched.

After one more gentle kiss, Harry decided to have mercy and he slid himself into Draco with one smooth thrust. The blonde dug his nails into Harry’s back and Harry pushed his knee under Draco’s thigh so he could go deeper. 

“Damn you feel exquisite,” Harry breathed, starting a nice rhythm.

Draco writhed underneath him, mumbling curses and trying to move with his lover. Harry picked up the pace a bit, trying to find the spot he knew would take Draco over the edge. When the blonde suddenly cried out, raking his nails down Harry’s back, he knew he had found it.

“Harry...harder…” Draco managed to gasp, and Harry was more than happy to oblige. He slammed into his mate, all the while finding the tender point of an ear to suck on.

“Don’t stop! Don’t you dare fucking Stop, I swear if you stop I’ll imperious you!” the new blonde fae screamed as Harry slammed into him. 

“Come for me, Draco,” Harry moaned, dragging his tongue up the shell of the other man’s ear. He wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer himself.

“Fuck, daddy, yesss,” Draco hissed, his body spasming as come shot almost up to his chin. 

That did it for Harry and he nearly howled his release, his hips erratic against his lover.

Realizing what he’d said in the heat of things Draco lay panting and was afraid to look at Harry. He squeezed his eyes shut instead. He didn’t want Harry to think him strange but something about the aggravating do-gooder brought out his subservient side. 

Harry, finally spent, tried to catch his breath while pressing gentle kisses against his lover's neck. What Draco had said in his passion surprised Harry at first, but honestly, that was what had brought him over the edge. He leaned up and brushed his thumb across Draco's cheekbone.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

“Fine, I’m fine. Better than fine.” Draco murmured lazily. He sat up and stretched flexing his silver white wings as his long silver white hair cascaded around him.

Harry reached up and traced the edge of a silky wing, then he sat up abruptly. "Please tell me you remembered the silencing charm." 

“I… I… um… you mean you didn’t put it on?” The blonde stammered as he flushed pink from the tips of his ears to the soles of his toes. “That’s it. Kill me now! I can’t ever look anyone in this house in the eyes ever again.” He mumbled miserably letting his hair fall in a curtain around him that he could hide in. 

Harry, chuckling, pulled back Draco's hair so he could kiss his cheek. "I wouldn't worry about it," he said. "We're all adults here. I'd be willing to bet if Sirius and Snape got it on, they wouldn't take the time to cast that charm."

“Are you willing to bet they didn’t hear me call you daddy at the top of my lungs?” Draco asked, fixing Harry with a glare that had withered his betters for years. 

Harry grinned. "They may have a more embarrassing word than that. You never know."

“I really don’t even want to know.” Draco said with a slight grimace. 

Laughing, Harry pushed Draco's shoulder playfully. "Come on," he said. "Take a shower with your daddy."

“And what if I don’t want to?” Draco asked playfully, already getting to his feet and heading for the bathroom. 

Harry looked over his shoulder at the blond and raised a brow. "You're asking for a spanking you know."

“And you’re just threatening me with a good time.” The blonde laughed cheekily. 

Harry grabbed his fae's hand and finished pulling him into the bathroom. They showered quickly, dressed, and went downstairs for lunch before Narcissa had a chance to call them.

Sirius and Severus were already sitting at the table. Severus had his nose buried in a book while Sirius was looking positively gleeful. Narcissa was setting sandwiches on the table. 

Taking a seat, Harry poured some pumpkin juice for him and Draco while Narcissa got herself comfortable. “So, do any of you boys have plans for this afternoon?” Narcissa asked, helping herself to a sandwich.

Sirius gave a toothy grin. “I don’t know,” he answered. “I thought about doing some research. I’ve found that lately I’m curious about some of my  _ daddy’s  _ past exploits.”

Draco choked on his pumpkin juice.Severus, from behind his book, grinned. Harry sent Sirius a glare and decided to change the subject.

“What plans do  _ you  _ have this afternoon, Narcissa?” he asked pleasantly.

Before she could say anything, Sirius piped up again. “I have plans for you. I’m going to take you to meet the king and the fae healers today. I thought, since you’re family, you’d like to work with them.”

Narcissa’s eyes widened. “That would be lovely, dear. I imagine we could learn a lot from each other. And I’d love to meet your king.”

Harry looked over at Draco. “I need to tell Hermione about the portal and have her meet the king as well,” he said. “What will you be doing, love?”

Draco swallowed his food. “Actually, there’s a potion Piston and I can’t get right and I was hoping to get some help from Professor Snape because it is costing us more money than we want to spend.” He glanced at Severus for an answer.

Severus closed his book and sat it next to his plate. “I would be amenable to that.”

“Thanks, sir,” Draco said and went back to his food.

After lunch, everyone went their separate ways and Harry went to the fire to call Hermione.

"Harry!" She said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, Mione. I just called to let you know there's some new developments."

"Alright. Let me get a quill and parchment," she said, disappeared for a moment, then returned. "Okay, go ahead."

"Do you remember the tapestry on the wall here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I remember."

"Turns out it was a portal to the fae realm. I touched Sirius' name and it opened. Sirius was there, Mione. He's been in the fae realm all along. The veil in the Ministry was a portal. He didn't die!" Harry grinned.

Hermione stared at Harry in silent shock for a moment then stammered, "Why didn't he let you know before now? I can't believe you went through all the heartache you did for nothing." Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I asked him the same thing," Harry replied. "Turns out the king of the fae has had the realm on lockdown until now. They've been waiting for me to open the portal."

"I'd like to talk to this king, Harry," she said. "Do you think you can set up a meeting?"

"Why don't you just come through and we'll go there now?" Harry asked.

"Thanks. That would be great." Hermione grinned widely, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Harry smiled back at her, then he ended the firecall. 

After the plates were cleared up Sirius led Narcissa up to the study and led her through the portal. She starred around open mouthed for a moment just taking in everything. 

“This is Brigid and she is the chief healer here. She’ll teach you everything she can. It’ll be good to have a healer somewhat versed in fae healing in the wizarding world. If the vale has been locked down, I don’t understand why there are so many running around London. I must go discuss with the king.” Sirius said as he introduced Narcissa to Brigid. He turned to go but stopped. “I’ll be back in an hour or so, if there’s any trouble B knows how to reach me.” He added. Narcissa nodded and watched him go. 

“It was quite lucky I happened to have the day off today from the hospital.” Narcissa smiled at the healer. The healer and Narcissa worked closely together for the whole time Sirius was gone. 

Harry and Hermione found King Gwynn near one of the flower gardens that sat next to the castle in which he lived.

"Er… excuse me, King Gwynn?" Harry said. "I brought the Minister of Magic to meet you." Gwynn looked up and smiled. 

“Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Do please join me. I’ve been expecting you.” He said, pouring a couple glasses of lemonade for them. He motioned to the table and chairs opposite him. “I do expect my favorite dog will be along before long.” He added with a chuckle. 

Harry smiled. "King Gwynn, I'd like you to meet our Minister of Magic, and my good friend since I started Hogwarts, Hermione Weasley."

"Pleasure," Hermione said, grinning and holding out her hand. The king smiled at her and took her hand and lightly kissed the back of it, rather chivalrously. 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Gwynn stated. 

"I want you to know that since I now know about you, I will do everything in my power to keep your people safe and make sure they are treated fairly," she said. "I hope we will be able to have a lasting friendship."

“Ah, yes well I see. It’s really not about friendship. I have no qualms about working with you. It’s out of my hands. The laws of magic incur the pre-existing agreement be honored.” Gwynn said with a shrug. His eyes scanned the garden path and he stood to his full height towering over the table. “It’s about time you got here.” He growled at the slim, wyly form of Sirius. 

“I had thought to bring my cousin to work with the healers. What with all the new fae around, I thought it a good idea.” Sirius laughed, his eyes sparkling. 

“Oh you think do you?” Gwynn glared at him playfully. Siriurs shrugged. 

“I freely admit I dislike doing so too often.” The shaggy haired dog laughed and sat down beside Harry and helped himself to some lemonade. Gwynn returned to his seat laughing heartily. 

“Where were we? Ah yes… the treaty. Any questions?” He asked Harry and Hermione. 

"None that I can think of," Hermione said. "I look forward to working with you." She looked at her friend. "Harry?"

"Oh, no. No questions," he answered.

“Yes, my liege, If you will indulge a poor dog his curiosities. I don’t quite gather why or how it is that there are so many new fae appearing in the wizarding world. From what Cissy has said, they’ve had to devote a team to study it as wizards and witches keep turning. If they are to all be here, locked in place. How is this so?” Sirius asked softly. It was a thought he didn’t have any answers for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Hope you're enjoying it! If so, let us know! :)
> 
> See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Until next time...


End file.
